Tenten in Smotherland
by the.undiscovered.talent
Summary: Basically, Tenten fell down the 'rabbit' hole and is thrown into a world of mystery and evil. It may look happy, but the inhabitants can turn from friendly to homicidal almost instantly. Will she find her sister, and will they get out in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own neither Naruto nor Alice in Wonderland

It's rated M for a lot of things. Nothing too dirty though.

* * *

Chapter One

_ Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

Kaori, my younger sister, was staring at me with envy.

"Why can't my dress be blue? Just because I'm eight means I love pink?" She was outraged. We had been invited to some fancy pants dance (ha!), and had to dress the part. Ladies had to wear dresses, men wore suits. I was currently wearing a blue dress with a lace petticoat and white flats. I hated it. My hair was up in an intricate up-do, jewels and sparkles threaded in.

"I wish we hadn't been invited." I mumbled. I was all for parties and dances, just not formal ones.

"Awe, come on. Think of it as an adventure." Kaori said, modeling her own dress. Our dressed looked almost alike, only different colors. Mine was blue and strapless. It went down to about my knees. The chest had large sequins on the chest and throughout the skirt. The skirt was made of chiffon and flared at the waist. Kaori's was pink and a younger looking version, more conservative and went down to her ankles. She also had skinny spaghetti straps.

I looked at myself in the mirror, hating the reflection. It was a beautiful dress, I just didn't want to wear it.

"Tenten, Kaori, are you girls ready yet? We have to go!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." I called back. "Come on, Kaori." She followed me out of my room.

"Don't be afraid to smile, Tenten. You're going to have a blast." My mother said, smiling at me. I nodded, not believing her. The only way I would have fun is if something crashed the party. Like, a rabid flamingo or something. I smiled at my thought.

"You look stunning, both of you." She said, looking at us.

"Thanks." I said, sounding more depressed the closer we got.

"Kankuro's going to be there."

"So?" I asked. I looked at her.

"He has quite the thing for you, you know." My mother winked. I sighed.

"He's a... Jerk." I said, editing my language. He was far more than a jerk.

"He is not. He's a sweetheart." Until he locks you in a closet and tries to molest you.

"Sure he is." I looked back out the window, now dreading this party. I hoped a disaster would occur. Anything to make this end.

"At least be polite..." My mother said, giving up on a lost cause. I nodded. I would try.

We pulled into the long driveway and parked behind a line of cars. I sighed for the last time, plastered a fake smile on my lips, and reluctantly climbed out of the safety of my vehicle.

Even luckier for me, it was perfectly sunny and warm, showing no signs of rain. Rain would interrupt the party and everyone would go home. No, there wasn't even a could in the sky. Just a beautifully perfect day.

I saw Kankuro across the party area. He was standing on stage, messing with wires and chatting with the tech people. He must have felt me looking at him, because he glanced in my direction and recognized me. He smiled and walked to me. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me. I gently pushed him away and smiled. Oh, how I hated him.

"How's my Tennie?" He asked, gathering my hands in his. I had the urge to pull them away, but I had told my mother I would try to be polite.

"I'm alright. And what about you?" He smiled.

"Better, now that you're here." I nodded. "Come dance with me." He dragged me out onto the dance floor by my wrist. He placed my hands on his shoulders and placed his on my ass. Not my hips, right on my butt. In front of everyone. I swear I heard my mother chuckle.

We danced for about five songs, slowly making our way to the wall. Eventually, we were out of the crowd and he took my hand.

"Follow me." He said, leading me to the other side of the house. I had a bad feeling. We walked to the other side of the house. I had a terrible feeling at this point. Sure enough, he thrust me against the wall and forced himself on me. I tried pushing him away, but he clutched my dress and pulled me closer. I heard shuffling to the right, but ignored it. Kankuro had tried reaching his hand up my skirt. I aimed a punch to his stomach, but he grabbed both my hands with one of his. He continued reaching up my skirt.

"Kankuro!" Someone shouted. He pulled away, startled. Without hesitation, I head-butted him in the mouth. He stumbled back, blood dripping from his lips. I turned to my savior.

Fantastic, it was my mother. I stormed past her, fixing my hair. Tears came to my eyes as I walked away. My forehead was killing me and I felt violated.

Kaori ran up to me as I approached the party.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, pointing behind me. Probably at Kankuro bleeding.

"Not right now, babe." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten, look out!"

Suddenly, everyone started screaming and running away from me.

"What the..." I couldn't finish my question before I was knocked to the ground. I turned, expecting to see Kankuro.

Well, I had gotten my wish for a party crasher. I was face-to-face with a huge, white wolf. It was probably bigger than a horse, and pinning me down by my skirt. I stopped breathing an my heart skipped a beat. It snarled at me, covering me in slobber. I didn't care at this moment. It leaned closer and sniffed me. It growled and got off. I sat up and scurried backwards. It turned and snarled again, facing Kaori.

"Kaori!" I shouted. She looked at me with fear. The beast sniffed her and howled. It grabbed the skirt of her dress and started running off towards the forest with her, Kaori screaming the whole time. Without thinking, I got up and chased it.

"Tenten, help me!" She shouted, sticks and rocks hitting her in the face. She was starting to bleed now, and they were getting farther.

"Kaori!" I shouted. Before long, they were gone. I kept running. I had to find her. In the midst of the trees, there was a small clearing. In the clearing was a large oak tree with a hole the size of an arm chair. I heard screaming coming from the hole and my heart thudded against my chest.

"I'm coming, Kaori!" I shouted. I climbed into a hole and began... Falling? I was falling, like falling off a cliff. There were many items down this hole; Rocking chairs, dolls, even beds and chairs. I screamed as I fell. I didn't know how long the fall was, but I wasn't looking forward to meeting the bottom.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I hope it was good. I'm not very confident in my writing abilities. So, I won't update until I get at least _one_ review. :) So review, pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (or A.i.W.). If I did, I would be very happy :)_**

* * *

Chapter Two

_What is the use of a book with no pictures or conversations? _

I was still falling. What was the deal with this hole, anyway? Did it go to China? I tried to grab a chair on the way down, but it literally threw me off it. I saw a light coming towards me. I covered my eyes, preparing myself for impact. Surely, at this rate, I was going to die. But, as I thought this, I felt myself slowing. Slowing so much, it felt like I was merely drifting down a calm stream. I opened my eyes and looked down. I could see the red and black tiled floor, and I could see muddy paw prints. My feet had barely touched the floor before I broke into a run, following the prints.

"Kaori!" I shouted. I got an answer, but not from her. I heard evil giggling. You know, like in those scary movies where there's a little girl who giggles and ends up killing people? That kind of giggle. I whipped around and saw nothing. I looked in every direction possible, but there was no scary, victim-stabbing girl. There was only a table, a door, and a mouse hole.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed around the room. The same evil giggle.

"Lost, hominid?" A girl's voice asked me in a sweet yet terrifying voice.

"Uh, kind of. Have you seen my sister? A big, white wolf has her and we really need to go."

"Are you frightened?" I scanned the room again, but found nothing.

"For my sister, yes. Also, I don't know where I am, so yes again."

"You know, Akamaru isn't the scariest being in this place."

"Akamaru?"

"He's also a dog, not a wolf."

"That thing was a dog?"

"Yes. But, sadly, I must leave now. The queen is getting restless and requests me presence. Have fun dying, hominid." One more shrill, girly laugh and the voice was gone. I looked around again and approached the door. It had one of those old-fashioned handle knockers and eyes. The eyes were shut and I heard... Breathing? The door was breathing... I grabbed the knocker and knocked.

"Jesus, knock my teeth out, why don't ya?" The door shouted, it's eyes opening.

"You talk!" I shouted, startled.

"Yeah, I can hear, too. I don't appreciate you shouting in my ear, thank you." The door said quite angrily.

"I'm sorry, you just startled me." I said, clutching my necklace. It's eyes went back to their lazy state, where they were only half open. It yawned and looked at me.

"What do you want, anyway? Why disturb me from my nap?"

"I-I...Have you seen.. Akamaru?" I asked. He door snorted.

"Of course I've seen Akamaru. Who _can't_ see him, that beast... Why do you ask?"

"Well, he has my sister."

"That little pink thing?" I nodded. "I let them through, why?"

"Because I need my sister back. You see, our mother will be terribly worried if we don't return." The door laughed.

"Good luck getting her back. Akamaru grabs people for a reason. Most people may not know the reason, but he always has a reason."

"Well, can you let me through?" I asked. I heard laughter. It sounded like it came from about four people. I turned and saw nothing. Surprise, surprise...

"I can't just let you through. You must be crazy. You have to find your own way in, or find my key. But, considering Akamaru took the key, you're out of luck."

"Oh... Well, thank you anyway." The door rolled it's eyes.

"Good luck, hominid." With that, the door shut it's eyes and was snoring in seconds. I sighed and walked in the other direction. That's when I noticed a little glass bottle on the table. I grabbed it and examined.

"Drink me?" I asked out loud. The bottle was full of a dangerous-looking red liquid. I sighed. I might as well. I pulled out the cork and the liquid hissed. I took a deep breath and drank the liquid. Instantly, my body felt cold. Incredibly cold, like I had just taken an ice bath. The room started spinning, and I fell to my knees. My head started throbbing, so I covered my ears and shut my eyes.

I opened them when the room stopped spinning. Only, the room had gotten bigger. I stood up and looked around. Everything was bigger, even the mouse hole. So was the mouse that came out. It had sharp teeth and saliva dripping as it came at me.

"Oh Jesus!" I shouted and ran. It was chasing me, quickly gaining.

"Hominid, go in it's hole!" The door shouted. I don't know why I listened, but I did. I ran into the mouse's hole and kept running. Though I was completely enveloped in darkness, I didn't care. I kept running, expecting to run into a wall or a dead end. I heard the mouse behind me, so I stopped and pressed myself against the wall. It stopped and sniffed. I heard it scamper away. I sighed and continued running. I saw a little light approaching me. Safety! I continued running until I burst out of the mouse hole and into a beautiful garden. There were roses and lilies as far as my eyes could see. There were also dandelions, tulips, chrysanthemums, bleeding hearts, and every other flower I had ever seen. I walked among the flowers, feeling a little better.

That is, until I was smacked so hard I was sent to the ground. I spit out dirt and turned around. There was a leaf waving in the slight breeze. I stood up and it went for me again. I dodged it this time and broke into a run. Many leaves and roots after that tried to stop me. They whipped me, tripped me, smacked me, and tried to make me fall. I fell a few times, but I did a somersault and was running again.

Soon, I was out of the flowers and in an empty field. The sky was very dark gray, like it would start thundering any minute. What was this place?

* * *

_**So, any good? Should I keep going? At least one review, pretty please :)**_

_**Also, when I say at least one review, I don't mean only one. :P You other people can still review, it'll give me even more of a reason to continue! So review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's hard to admit, but I don't own Naruto or Alice... :(**

* * *

Chapter Three

_ Curiouser and curiouser! _

This all felt oddly familiar, but I didn't know why. Suddenly, I heard a great crack and I screamed on instinct. It was that stupid mouse, I could feel it.

Nope, it was a rabbit girl. Rabbit girl? I studied her. It was a normal girl with blackish-blue hair and pale lavender eyes, only she had bunny ears, whiskers, and a fluffy tail. She was looking at me in confusion. I started to run, she was so much bigger than me! I was the size of a mouse, after all. I ran, and she followed me, only having to walk. She was toying with me, I could feel it. She picked me up by the back of my dress. I dangled like a puppet. I started thrashing and swearing. She only smiled.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a light, innocent voice.

"Put me down!" I shouted, trying to punch her hand. I did, put it probably felt like a poke to her.

"Y-you must be quiet. They're c-coming." She said. She put me behind her ear.

"White Rabbit." A low voice said.

"Sh-Shino." She said back.

"The Queen orders you to see her. Go, now." The boy with sunglasses said. Next to him stood a brunette boy with red triangles on his cheeks, but that's not what I was staring at. Next to the brunette boy was Akamaru. Dangling from his mouth, looking lifeless and bloody, was Kaori. I wanted to call out to her, but I stayed silent. What help would I give? I was only the size of a mouse...

"W-who is the hominid?" White Rabbit asked, gesturing to my sister.

"The queen requested Akamaru to fetch her. Unfortunately, her sister fell down the hole as well. She's running around somewhere, and we need to find her." The brunette said, poking Kaori's head. I growled to myself.

"Anyway, get to the Queen. Now." Shino said, walking away. The brunette and the 'dog' followed him, bringing Kaori with them. Once they were out of sight, I screamed. White Rabbit took me off her head and I sat in her palm.

"You're the s-sister they're l-looking for, aren't you?" She asked, I curled up, hiding my face between my knees. I nodded.

"Y-you must see The H-Hatter. He'll know w-what to do." With that, she put me in her shirt pocket and hopped at the speed of light.

We stopped suddenly when two figures got in our way. They were both cat boys. One was blonde with blue eyes, the other with black hair and eyes.

"Sasuke, look! It's Hinata." The blonde said, smiling. He had orange cat ears, paws, and tail. Sasuke nodded, sporting black ears, paws, and tail.

"So it is." Sasuke responded cooly. Hinata made a strange noise and took a step back.

"What do you have in your pocket, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, taking a step towards us. She put her hand over me.

"N-nothing that involves you, S-Sasuke." She said, clearing her throat.

"I wonder, would the Queen appreciate you going against her orders?" He said, face emotionless.

"W-what orders?" Hinata asked, though she knew them.

"Come now, Hinata. Do you really think I don't know what you're hiding?" Hinata whimpered.

"Come on, Sasuke. You know Hinata worships the Queen. She was probably on her way there, weren't you?" Naruto said, his blue eyes full of fear. Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes, Naruto." Her voice was getting weaker with every step she took back.

"Give her to me, Hinata." Sasuke said, holding out a paw.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"No? Fine, I'll take her from you." With that, Sasuke tackled Hinata and sent her to the ground. I flew out of her pocket and landed on the ground near Sasuke's foot. He looked down at me with hatred. He reached for me, but I took off running.

"Naruto, get her." Sasuke said, turning back to Hinata. Naruto nodded and took chase. I was going to die, I could feel it. I ran as fast as I could, darting under bushes and hiding behind rocks. But, Naruto always found me.

"This is kind of like a game of cat-and-mouse, don't you think?" He asked as he cornered me into a tree's trunk.

"I don't find this fun..." I said. I crouched down, preparing myself to run if he reached for me. But, I was attacked from behind. Sasuke picked me up by my dress, the same was Hinata had, and laughed.

"Not fast enough." He said. I looked at him. His face was covered in blood.

"What did you do to Hinata?" I shrieked. He laughed more. I noticed blackish-blue hair between his teeth.

"I got rid of her. She was a nuisance." Oh my God... My throat got tight as I thrashed.

"Sasuke... You didn't..." Naruto said, falling to his knees.

"Naruto, orders are orders. Just like our order for the moment is to do away with the other hominid. Now, do you want to eat her, or are you going to make me?" Naruto let his head hang, waving his hand at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Suit yourself." With that, he tilted his head back and dropped me towards his mouth.

"No!" I screamed, managing to grab a hold of one of his teeth. I dangled there, I could smell blood and struggled to hold back the rush of vomit I felt. He sighed and picked me up again.

"Fine, if you want to do it the hard way." He looked around and found a long piece of grass and nodded. He pulled the long piece of grass and bound me with it. I struggled, but my arms were pinned to my sides. I screamed and shut my eyes.

I felt myself falling, but I could do nothing. _I'm sorry, Kaori..._ I thought. Then I felt something strange. Something tightened around my shoulders and legs, and I was being lifted. What? I opened my eyes again, and I was going up. I saw Sasuke's angry face as he looked at me. I looked up and saw talons wrapped around my shoulders and knees. A bird had snatched me. I was safe for the moment..

I looked below me, seeing a deep gorge. Suddenly, the bird let go and I was plummeting towards the bottomless pit.

"No!" I screamed. I shut my eyes again. But, I didn't keep falling. Instead, I was engulfed in water. I struggled to get to the surface, but my arms were still tied. I screamed and thrashed, but I was losing oxygen. I looked up to find a large hand reaching for me. I didn't care anymore, I was going to die in this Hell. I felt the surface break and I took a long gulp of air.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

**So, is it good? I like compliments, so review! :D You'll never find out what happened if you don't :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back! (Because I don't own Naruto or Alice)**_

* * *

Chapter Four

_Speak English! I don't know the meaning of half those long words, __and I don't believe you do either!_

I curled up into a ball as the hand held me by my dress. My feet touched something sturdy, but I didn't move. I only stayed in my little crouch. I was shaking from fear and the cold, but I didn't care. I cracked my eyes open and saw skin. So, I wasn't sitting in Sasuke's hand. I was tempted to see who my savior was, but I didn't dare. Knowing my recent luck, it would be some psycho that would try to eat me.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice asked. I didn't respond. He tapped the back of my head gently. I smacked his finger away and put my face in my hands, sitting on my knees. I wanted to go home. I wanted to find Kaori and bring her home.

"I'm putting you in my pocket. It's safer that way."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." I mumbled into my hands.

"Don't think like that, you'll die in that frame of mind."

"Whatever..." I said, letting my hands drop to my sides. He picked me up by my dress (AGAIN!) and placed me in his chest pocket. He was quite warm, warmer than Hinata had been. I frowned... Hinata... Poor Hinata... I snuggled up to the stranger's chest and sobbed, leaving small tear stains that no one would ever notice.

As he walked, he decided to talk.

"What's your name?" He asked. I sniffled.

"Tenten." I was curled up on the bottom of his pocket, swinging gently with the rhythm that he walked.

"Well, Tenten. You're safe now." He chuckled. "I know how dangerous Smotherland can be."

"Smotherland?" I asked, looking up at him. I could only see one part of his face. It was the corner of his mouth and his chin.

"It's very dangerous here. You shouldn't be wandering around alone, especially with your size." I was starting to feel oddly comforted and relaxed. I stretched and yawned. No, I was not going to fall asleep in his pocket.

"Tell me about it." I said, snuggling up to his warmth. I could hear his heart beat. I smiled and shut my eyes.

"I'm guessing you drank the red liquid?" He asked. I yawned.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." I nodded and started drifting.

* * *

Little did they know, Sasuke had seen the whole scene. He growled and started following them.

"Sasuke, no." Naruto said, holding Sasuke back.

"Naruto, orders are orders. We have to get rid of her."

"Then let's report her to the Queen. We'll tell her that the Hatter has her." Naruto begged. Sasuke glared at the Hatter's retreating figure.

"Fine." Sasuke turned and vanished in a huff. Naruto sighed, tears still in his eyes. Hinata had been his best friend... He vanished where Sasuke had once stood.

* * *

"What's in there, Hatter?" A voice shook me from my sleep.

"What the Hell did you do to my table, Lee?"

"It was Sai! He tried to catch me on fire!" Lee said. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside something... A teapot? I looked around. Yep, it was definitely a teapot. The spout was too small for me to fit through, so I sat and listened.

"Sai... How many times have I told you to leave Lee alone?" Hatter asked. I heard a third voice.

"He annoys me greatly."

"Shut up, Sai." Hatter replied. I heard him sigh.

"Where's Hinata? She was supposed to be here an hour ago." Lee complained. Tears gathered to my eyes as I remembered.

"Lee... I found Hinata." Hatter said. My heart pounded.

"Is she okay?"

"No, Lee. Sasuke got to her." Lee gasped and I heard him began to sob.

"Damn Sasuke!" Lee roared. I chose now to interrupt. I knocked on the side of the teapot.

"Hello?" I called. The lid was pulled off and I met lavender eyes. I would have thought it was Hinata, but it was a boy. He was wearing a strange hat, so I guessed he was the Hatter.

"Oh, Tenten. You're awake." He said. I nodded and he put the lid on the table. I tried to reach for the lip of the teapot, but I was too short. Hatter stuck a finger in the teapot. I wrapped my arms around it and he pulled me out. I sat in his palm and examined where I was.

There was an incredibly long table with smoke rising from it. There were cups and plates at each chair, though they were all empty but one. I tried to stand, but I was unbalanced and I fell against the Hatter's thumb.

There were two other beings with us. There was a boy with black hair and white rabbit ears. He had a fake smile on his face, it almost looked pained. The other was a boy about my size. He had big, gray ears and huge eyebrows.

"Tenten, this is the March Hare, Sai." Hatter said, gesturing to the rabbit boy. "And that is Lee the Doormouse." He pointed to mouse boy. "This is Tenten."

* * *

Neji is the Hatter! Who didn't see that one coming? XD Anyway, revieeewwww. You should know the pattern by now. No review, no new chapter! Because I'm just that horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer!: I don't own Naruto, as all of you should know. Alice, neither. :(**_

* * *

Chapter Five

_Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting! _

"I didn't know hominids were so small." Sai said simply. Lee looked at him.

"Kind of like something in your pants, Sai. Stop insulting the newcomer." Sai looked at him.

"I will kill you. Slowly. Painfully. Say something else, I dare you." I scurried out of Hatter's hand and rant to Lee. I put my hand over his mouth as he was about to retort.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Lee, but I don't want to cause trouble."

"Anything for you, the most youthful Tenten!" He said, whipping out a little sword. Youthful? I looked at Hatter with my head tilted to the side. He shut his eyes and shook his head. 'Don't ask,' his expression said. I nodded and looked at Sai.

"I'm not usually this small. I drank something and shrank."

"Why drink something when you won't know it's effects on you?" He said monotonously.

"That's a good question." I said, not really answering it. I had a feeling he was a jerk. I looked back at Hatter, but he was gone.

"Hatter?" I called.

"He went in his house. He'll be back out in a second." Lee said, smiling at me. I smiled back. I was starting to feel a little better.

"So, how did you end up with the Hatter, hominid?" Sai asked.

"I have a name, Bunny Boy." He frowned. "I'm Tenten."

"Do tell, Tenten! How did you arrive?" Lee asked, sitting on an upside down tea cup. Sai flipped one for me, which surprised me. I sat on it and began to tell the story.

"Well, my sister and I were at a party. Suddenly, that big dog Akamaru tackled me. I didn't know what to do, but he climbed off me and attacked my sister instead. I chased them, trying to get my sister. He led me to a large hole, and I fell in it. Then, I met a lazy door and a vicious mouse. Then I met Hinata. She hid me from Shino and a boy with red triangles on his face."

"Kiba." Lee said. I nodded.

"Okay, well. Then Hinata said I should see the Hatter. She started bringing me, but Sasuke and Naruto stopped us. Sasuke killed Hinata while Naruto chased me."

"Naruto? No, he would never do that!" Lee said.

"Yes, he would. Lee, you're forgetting what love does to a person." Hatter said, holding a bottle of black liquid. He poured quite a large amount into a tea cup and corked the bottle. He uncorked a small vial of green liquid and put a drop in the black liquid. It hissed and steamed.

"I suppose you're right..." Lee said, disappointed. "Anyway, go on."

"Alright. Well, Sasuke caught me after he killed Hinata and he tried to eat me, but a bird snatched me away. It dropped me when we were over a gorge, and I landed in some water. Then Hatter pulled me out."

"She landed in my water bucket."

"So _that's _why you didn't bring it back." Lee said. Hatter nodded and dropped a sugar cube in his mixture, not once looking up.

"Yeah, I guess. Then he brought me here." Lee nodded. Sai looked like a statue. Hatter swore. We all looked at him.

"Sorry, keep going. Ignore me." He said, holding his hand. I ran over to him. His hand was about the size of my body, but I didn't care. I pushed it aside and saw blood.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking around the table.

"Grabbed the wrong end of the knife." He said sheepishly. I sighed and found a handkerchief. I scampered to the other side of the table, grabbed it, and dragged it back. I started wrapping his hand, but he stiffened. He grabbed me and put me under his hat.

"Hatter? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stay quiet." Was his response. I obeyed, having already played this game today.

"Hatter."

"Sasuke." My heart pounded. He was going to find me again.

"Sasuke! You ba-"

"Lee, be quiet." Hatter picked Lee up and put him in the teapot.

"Lee seems angry with me, yet I'm curious to the reason." Sasuke said in his calm voice.

"I informed him about Hinata. He and Hinata were friends, you know." Hatter leaned on the table. "And she was my family." His voice took on a deadly tone.

"Sorry about that, but she attacked us first." Sasuke said, probably gesturing to Naruto.

"I would believe that, if I hadn't known her. Hinata wouldn't hurt a fly, we both know that." Hatter moved his head and Tenten hit the edge of his hat. She clung to the fabric so she wouldn't be thrown around.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to be blamed. I came here inquiring a certain hominid. Have you seen her?"

"The pink one?" Hatter asked

"I was thinking more the one under your hat." My breath caught in my throat. Hatter's hat lifted up and I fought the hand that came for me. Then I realized it was Hatter's. I clutched his index finger and glared at Sasuke. Hatter placed me on the table, right next to his hand.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Sasuke." Hatter said. "You want her? Come and get her, see if you can kill me like you did Hinata." I backed up and felt Hatter's stomach against my back. Sai stood up and pulled something from his back pocket. Lee was beating himself against the inside of the teapot.

"Tenten, go in the teapot. Calm Lee down." I nodded as he opened the teapot. He placed me in it. He placed the lid back on. I hugged Lee, keeping his arms pinned to his sides.

"Do you really think it smart leaving her trapped in a teapot?" Sasuke laughed.

"I do. Do you know how many teapots I have?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Thirty-five. I have thirty-five teapots, all exactly the same." He grabbed the tablecloth.

"What are you getting at, Hatter?"

"I'm saying, have fun finding her." With that, he cracked the tablecloth like a whip, sending all of the dishes into the air, including the thirty-five teapots. They all hit the ground, but none of them shattered.

"This will be easy." Sasuke said, nodding at Naruto.

"Will it now? Well then, what do you think, Sai?" Hatter asked.

"I think we have some cats to skin." I shook in the teapot, still hugging Lee. He hugged me back. We both stared up as the fight started. We only heard grunts, shouts, and glass breaking.

* * *

_**Woo. How was it? Review! I'm running out of things to say! XD But not story ideas, luckily.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, nor Naruto, but I wish I did. (This chapter will be on and off with Tenten's POV) Onward!**_

* * *

Chapter Six

_We're all mad here. _

Hatter took note of which teapot Tenten and Lee were in, and started the fight. He started by throwing the bloody knife, the one he had grabbed, at Sasuke. He dodged it easily and grabbed a teapot. He shattered it on the ground, growled, and went for Hatter. He unsheathed his claws and aimed them at Hatter's face, but he dodged almost as easily as Sasuke had the knife. Sai and Naruto were fighting, but Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't giving it his all.

"Naruto, you idiot! Fight!" Naruto stopped altogether.

"No! This is wrong! I hate you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, picking up a random teapot. Hatter panicked, knowing that was the one Tenten and Lee were in, and lunged for the teapot. He caught it in the stomach with an 'Oof!' He landed on his back, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke aimed a kick at his face, but he blocked it with his arm.

"Hold on, you two!" He did a sort of roll and stood up, throwing the teapot inhabitants around. Tenten smacked her head off the inside and was knocked out cold.

"Tenten? Tenten, wake up!" Lee said.

"Lee, grab onto her and brace yourself." Hatter said. Lee did as he was told. As Sasuke approached, Hatter took the teapot and hit Sasuke in the head with it. The teapot shattered, just as Hatter had predicted, and covered Sasuke. Before Sasuke noticed what had happened, Hatter snatched the mini duo out of the air and shoved them under his hat, Tenten still unconscious.

Sasuke fell to his knees, bleeding all over his face and neck. He pulled the shards of glass from his skin and glared at Hatter.

"That was my favorite teapot." Hatter said, leaning towards Sasuke. Sasuke attempted to bat his hat away, but missed and clawed his face.

'Good enough...' He thought to himself. Hatter stumbled back, touching his bleeding face with his still-bleeding hand.

"That won't do." He flicked the blood from his hand and approached Sasuke again.

"You win this round, Hatter." In a puff of smoke, Sasuke was gone. Hatter reached under his hat and Lee hopped into his palm, holding Tenten.

"Hatter, she's bleeding." Lee said, gesturing to her leg. There was a shard of teapot lodged into her calf. Hatter nodded and placed the two on the table. Sai approached, looking at Lee and Tenten.

"What were you thinking, smashing the teapot they were in?" Sai asked Hatter.

"My plan worked perfectly." He said, wrapping his hand in the handkerchief. He tore off about an inch of it and turned back to Lee and Tenten.

"Lee, move the hem of her skirt, it's getting stained." Lee nodded and pulled her skirt away. Hatter pulled the teapot from Tenten's leg, making her unconsciously grunt. He then wrapped her leg in the piece of handkerchief, being very careful. After he finished, he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and he knew the most violent creatures would be waking up by now.

"Sai, Lee, you're spending the night. With Tenten out and about, the creatures are probably on a frenzy right now." Sai and Lee nodded, looking at Tenten. Lee climbed up onto Hatter's shoulder as Hatter picked Tenten up and held her in his palm.

I woke up sometime later, curled up in Hatter's palm. My leg was burning and bandaged. How had that happened? Was the fighting over already? I looked around, realizing I was in a house. I presumed it was Hatter's. I rolled over and saw Hatter sleeping. His mouth twitched and his eyes were moving behind his eyelids. He must have been dreaming. I sighed and got to my knees, making my leg twitch in pain. I let out a little yelp that woke Hatter with a start. His eyes were wide as he stared around, then realized I had made the noise.

"I'm sorry." I said. He shrugged and sat up, me still in his palm.

"It's fine."

"So, I have a question." I said, examining my leg.

"Hmm?" He stretched, I felt his muscles twitch.

"Why does everyone call you 'Hatter'?" Apparently that hadn't been the question he expected, because he made a strange noise. It was sort of like a snort.

"See the hat I'm wearing?" It was a black top hat with random items pinned to it. It had cards, jewels, feathers, everything. Even a small piece of red ribbon.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I don't go anywhere without it. My father made it, you see. It's the only thing I have left of him." He chuckled. "People actually say that, if I lose my hat, I lose my head. Which is ridiculous, but not impossible. Anything's possible here, I suppose."

"Oh." I said.

"They actually call me 'The Mad Hatter', but they shortened it to 'Hatter' because it was more convenient."

"Why 'Mad'?" I asked. He laughed.

"We're all mad here." _**(A/N: I used the quote in the story! Go me! *dances*) **_

* * *

_**Anywho, how is it? Is it good, bad? Did you like the Hatter's POV? Or is that something stupid that I added? Review, regardless.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I am not the mother of Naruto or Alice, but I am the mother of this FanFiction!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

_I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see. _

I sat at the tea table, which I learned was seven yards long, and watched Sai and Lee fight.

"I don't care, Sai! Sugar makes tea better!" Sai chewed on a cookie, staring emotionless at Lee.

"Lee, I will set fire to your rat tail if you don't shut the Hell up." Lee's face turned red.

"I am not a rat you slimy, insignificant-"

"I will kill both of you and hang you on my wall!" Hatter shouted, making all of us stare at him. "I am trying to concentrate. You're welcome to stay here, but I will not hesitate in scalping the both of you with a dirty butter knife, understand?" Lee nodded, Sai only stared. I laughed out loud. He looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Your expression. You amuse me."

"I'm glad my anger is so funny."

"I am too." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his concoction.

"What are you making anyway, Hatter?" Lee asked, sitting next to me. I was sitting on a stack of books in a chair.

"His serum, idiot." Sai mumbled.

"Sai, enough." Hatter snapped. Sai sighed (ha!) and bit another cookie.

"Oh, right. I should have known that." I looked at Hatter, confused.

"What serum?"

"To restore your memory and height." He said, not looking up. He bad beakers and liquids of all colors strewn around the table. I cocked my head to the side.

"Restore my memory? My memory is fine." Hatter raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Is it, now? Tell me, why are you here?"

"I followed a dog down a hole."

"Why?"

"I-I.. I don't remember." I said, standing up. "Why did I follow that damn dog?"

"Does the name 'Kaori' mean anything to you?" Hatter asked, dumping a gray liquid into a large bowl.

"Yeah, Kaori's my sister." I said.

"Why do you think I would know that name?" I thought, and everything came back to me. The party, Kankuro, Akamaru taking my sister. I began to tear up.

"I am such a bitch! How could I forget Kaori!" I shouted, hating myself. Hatter started a small fire on the corner of the table and put the bowl over it. He started stirring it with a wooden spoon.

"You're not a bitch, you're going mad." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every living thing here was a hominid, once upon a time." Hatter said. His face had a look of nostalgia. "Then they come here and forget everything. They go mad. Then they start losing themselves, and you get creatures like Sasuke."

"Wait, so Sasuke was a hominid once?" I asked. He nodded.

"As was Lee, Sai, Naruto, Hinata... Everyone. But, Smotherland changes a person, both physically and mentally." Lee looked at his feet, Sai continued chewing.

"What about you, Hatter?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I still remember. I'm one of the few. It's because I somehow created this serum. I gave daily doses to Hinata and myself, so we would never forget." He looked at the liquid sadly.

"I'm sorry about Hinata, by the way." He shrugged, uncorking a vial of pink liquid and dumping the whole thing in. The mixture produced mini fireworks. Lee clapped.

I went back to my seat, thinking about Kaori. Where was she? I hoped she was alright.

"She's still alive, by the way." Hatter said, searching for a certain color.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The Queen is cold, don't get me wrong. But she doesn't kill children. Her sister was killed when they were younger, and she finds it unfair." His eyes lit up when he found the right vial. He uncorked it and a loud scream rang out.

"What the Hell is that?" I asked.

"Nothing of consequence." He mumbled. "Brace yourselves." He said. Lee scurried away and hid under a tea cup. Sai went under the table. I tried to hide, but I was a little too late. There was a loud explosion and I was blown off the table. I happened to land in Sai's lap. He gave me an appalled look.

"It's clear." Hatter said from above the table. Sai picked me up like he was disgusted and plopped me on the table. I flipped him off and ran over to Hatter. His face was covered in black scorch marks and his eyes were shut. He opened them again. They were brilliantly clean compared to the rest of his face.

* * *

_**I am slowly becoming confident in my writing! :D Anyway, review, my lovely fans. Also, I owe a BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG thank you to SuzuGamerGirl. You go! *gives cookie* **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it... :P And this is a really long quote!**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle! _

"Now it has to sit until tomorrow." Hatter said, wiping scorch marks and water off his face.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"Unfortunately. But, just stick with me. I'll keep reminding you." He said. I nodded.

"Okay." We sat for a while, watching the orange and green mixture bubble. It had the consistency of toothpaste, and it smelled atrocious.

"I'm going to drink that?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's really not bad after a while."

"You've been drinking it for how long?" I asked. He nodded.

"True."

"Hatter! Watch it!" Lee shouted. In instinct, Hatter shot up and snatched me off the table. He was hit in the head with a cookie. He placed me back on the table and grabbed the cookie. He crumbled it in his hand.

"Who...Threw...That?" He asked, fed up with it now. Lee pointed at Sai, Sai pointed at Lee. Hatter sighed and grabbed a vial of clear liquid.

"Do you want to play this game with me, really? When you know you'll lose?" Lee ran across the table, Sai backed up a tad. Hatter glared and walked back to the end of the table. I was sitting on an upside down cup at this point.

"Bully." I said.

"They hit me in the head with a cookie."

"It was Sai." I said, dangling my feet. One of my shoes fell off.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him. He aimed it at you." Hatter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let them play their games. But, I swear to God, if they get any in my serum, I am cutting them." I snorted.

"I think it's funny."

"I think it's stupid." He retorted. He took the bowl and went in the house. Once he shut the door, everything went wrong. In one quick movement, a masked figure covered the door to Hatter's house and sprinted towards the table.

"What the Hell?" Sai asked. I stood up and ran towards Lee. He ran in front of me, holding out his little sword. Sai stood up and ran at the figure. They started fighting, but then I realized something.

"Sai, he's only a distraction!" I shouted. As I said this, another figure fell from a nearby tree and landed on the table in front of Lee and I. I screamed as they kicked Lee out of the way.

"Lee!" I shouted. I took off running, but I wasn't fast enough. The figure kicked me, sending me flying. I tumbled off the table, running into a teacup and hitting a chair on the way down. My head was spinning as I looked up at the figure.

"Sai! Lee! Tenten!" I heard Hatter shouting. I heard a loud banging, he was probably trying to open the door. The figure had red eyes with a strange black pattern. He picked me up and put me in a jar, topping it with a lid. He hopped back onto the table and I saw Hatter break through the upstairs window. He did a roll and got to his feet. He ran at us, holding a sort of stick. The man jumped away easily. I screamed and knocked on the glass.

"Hatter!"

The two masked figures were running through the woods, chatting to each other.

"Good work, Itachi." The figure not holding my jar said.

"You are a great distraction, Kisame." Itachi said. I started punching and kicking the glass of the jar, hoping to break it. Itachi and Kisame stopped and looked at me.

"Let me out, you bastards!" I screamed.

"She's feisty." Kisame said.

"Douse her, cool her off a bit." Itachi said. They opened the top of the jar, but I wasn't tall enough to reach. Kisame pointed at me.

"What's that supposed to do?" I asked. In answer, a jet of water came out of his index finger, quickly filling the jar.

"I'll stop, I'll stop!" I screamed as it reached my waist. Kisame stopped the stream and Itachi put the lid back on.

"Now shut up until we reach the Queen of Leaves." Itachi said. I crossed my arms. Itachi shook the jar, knocking me down. I was engulfed in water, but I stood up again and leaned against the glass. The duo laughed and continued running.

_Hatter, where are you?

* * *

_

_**About time someone caught her. XD Who knew little people were so feisty? Anyway... Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Alice. Deal with it... Because I can't.. :(**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

_There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter. Which luckily I am!_

Hatter chased the two figured kidnapping Tenten, but they were faster than him. He stopped and listened, but they were far gone. He sighed and ran back to his house.

He found Sai laying on the ground, a substantial amount of blood next to him.

"Oh no, not you too." He ran over to Sai and rolled him over. Sai had been stabbed in the stomach. He was bleeding from the mouth.

"Sai!" Hatter shook his friend. There was no response. "Sai!" He shouted. He started to panic.

Until Sai coughed. Hatter took a deep breath and smiled. He had very few friends in this land, and he didn't want to lose any.

Which is exactly why he needed to find Tenten. He bolted into his house and grabbed the bandages he kept under his bed. Sai and Lee were always injuring each other, so Hatter had them handy.

Speaking of Lee...

"Lee?" Hatter called.

"Over here, H-Hatter." Lee moaned. Hatter ran to where he had heard his pitiful friend. He found him laying under a tree. He was struggling to get up.

"What happened, Lee?" Lee coughed up a little blood, so Hatter took him and placed him on his shoulder.

"When you went inside to put the serum away, two of the Queen's fighters came out of nowhere. One stabbed Sai, the other kicked me and took Tenten." Hatter nodded, he had had a feeling it was them.

"Lee, I am wrapping up Sai. After that, I need to find her. You and Sai need to go get the King of Sand and the Sage of Leaves. They'll know what to do." Lee nodded, showing he understood. Hatter nodded and placed Lee on Sai's chest. Hatter skillfully wrapped Sai's stomach and took off.

He felt oddly responsible for Tenten, and wasn't going to let the Queen kill her.

"How pretty." A woman was staring at me through the jar. She had gorgeous brown eyes and long, blonde hair. Not to mention an overwhelming chest. I glared at her, feeling pruney in the water.

"What an ugly scowl, though. Smile for me." She said in an alluring voice. I didn't move.

"Tenten!" I turned and saw Kaori!

"Kaori!" I shouted. I stood up and pressed myself against the glass. She started crying.

"Tenten, I thought you were dead!" I started crying so hard I couldn't respond.

"Get her out of the jar, Itachi." Itachi nodded and took the jar from Kaori. He unscrewed the lid, grabbed me by my arm, and dropped me. I stumbled forward and ran into Kaori's stockinged leg. She picked me up and cuddled me to her chest. Knowing that she was okay made me cry harder.

"I missed you, babe." I mumbled.

"You're so cold!" She said, snuggling me closer.

"I've been in a jar full of water for I don't know how long. Of course I'm cold!" I said, sucking in her heat.

"Why are you so tiny?" She asked, holding me out in her hand.

"I drank some sort of mixture to fit through a mouse hole." Suddenly I was lifted from Kaori's hand by my dress. At least it wasn't by my arm.

"So, you're Tenten. Kaori's been worried sick about you. Didn't even sleep." The blonde woman smiled.

"Who are you and why do you want my sister?" I asked, crossing my arms. My other shoe fell off. It made a slight 'tap' when it hit. My other shoe was at Hatter's still.. Hatter...

"You're feisty, aren't you? I like that. I may not kill you."

"How reassuring." I said, my arms still crossed.

"So tell me, little one, how was your journey to my palace?"

"Terrifying, thank you." She placed me back in Kaori's hand and gestured for us to follow her. Kaori put me on her shoulder and we went down a hallway.

"Tell us of your travels." The woman said.

"First, what is your name?" I asked. She turned and smiled.

"I am Queen Tsunade."

"Well, Queen Tsunade, my travels were terrible. I almost died four times." I counted. "No, five times. And two of those times was due to one of _your _cat boys." Tsunade's eyes sparkled.

"Oh? Which one of my boys?" She asked.

"Sasuke." Tsunade nodded. "He attacked the Hatter, _and _he tried to eat me." Tsunade nodded.

"That just won't do. He will be relieved of his position quickly." She clicked down the hall. Kaori had to run to keep up. She took a left and went through a door. Sasuke was on his knees, his face covered in bruises.

"Sasuke, you are relieved of your position." His eyes widened.

"No, please. Anything else, I beg you." Tsunade turned without regarding him again.

Without warning, a man with a swirly mask and a large axe came out of nowhere and swung down. Kaori and I screamed as Sasuke's bloody head rolled towards us.

* * *

**_Damn... Haha. I am just killing everybody. XD Anyway, review! They make me HAPPY! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Alice are not of my creation, but this FanFiction is! Take that, Society!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

_ You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. _

I cuddled Kaori, to the best of my ability, as she sobbed on her bed. While she had been living here, the Queen had given her her own room. It was yellow and bright.

"Shh, it's okay, Kay." I said, using her childhood nickname. She hiccuped and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. Suddenly, she shot up and ran across the room.

"Kay!" I shouted. Then I noticed where she was running to; The bathroom. I heard her vomiting from my place on her bed, and I felt sorry.

_Click, click, click. _

Tsunade was coming, I could hear her down the hall. I ran to the head of the bed and hid among the large pillows, not wanting to deal with her.

_Hatter, where are you? I need help!

* * *

_

Hatter was on his way to the castle as Tenten hid among the fluffy pillows. If she wasn't still alive when he arrived, he would never forgive himself. He quickened his pace the best he could.

_I'm coming, Tenten.

* * *

_

"Tenten? Kaori? Where are you two?" Tsunade opened the large door and I snuggled farther into the pillows. Tsunade noticed though, and clicked her way over to the bed. She lifted a few pillows and found me. I groaned silently.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" With her long, red nail, she brushed my hair out of my face. It had all fallen out at this point, and the jewels were missing.

"Nothing, Queen Tsunade." She laughed.

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Queen'. Just call me Tsunade. Or Mother, if you'd like." Mother? Was she kidding?

"Well, Tsunade, nothing is wrong." I lied. I wouldn't tell her if she threatened to kill me.

"Alright. You look filthy, would you like a bath?"

"Are you asking me if you can give me a bath?" I asked her. She laughed.

"No, I'm asking if you would like me to start one."

"No, I'm alright. Thanks." She nodded.

"Your sister sounds awful. I'm going to take her to Shizune, the castle's top medic. Can you handle yourself?" She asked. I nodded, snuggling on a pillow that was bigger than me. She got up, clicked her way to the bathroom, and got Kaori. She gathered her up in her arms and left. As soon as the door shut, I walked to the bathroom. I climbed onto the tub, jumped to the toilet seat, and scrambled onto the sink. I plugged the drain and started the hot water. The bathtub was just too big for me.

I soaked in the hot water for quite a long time, using the large bar of soap to wash my hair and body. When I was finished, I pulled the plug and grabbed a wash cloth. It was way too big, but I dealt. I slid back into my ratty, torn, and bloody dress. I would need to find a new one.

* * *

"So, what is my position in this?" Gaara, the King of Sand, asked in a monotone.

"We request your help, Sire." Lee said. Honestly, he had no idea what Hatter had been thinking of, so he didn't know why the King of Sand needed to be involved.

"What exactly is the current issue, young doormouse?"

"Well, sir. Two hominids have entered Smotherland. We're not sure what the Queen intends to do with them." Gaara looked unconcerned. Then again, he always looked like that. He and the Queen of Leaves had had their issues in the past, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be involved again.

"Temari," He called. A woman with blonde hair ran into the room.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I want you to go assess the situation. If you believe they can handle it, or if you believe they need our help, report back. I will act accordingly." With that, Gaara waved his hand. He had much to think about, now that Old Lady Tsunade was back in his subconscious.

"Yes, sir." She followed Lee and Sai back to find the Sage of Leaves.

* * *

Tsunade came back without Kaori a few hours later.

"Where's Kaori?" I asked suspiciously.

"Calm down, midget. If I wanted her dead, she would be with Sasuke right now. She's sleeping in the back room of Shizune's office." She reached into her cleavage (?) and pulled out a bit of pale blue fabric.

"I figured you would like a clean dress." She handed it to me. It was tight on the torso and flared at the waste, like the one I was currently wearing. It was pale blue and floor length. It had sparkly beading on the chest and skirt. It was breathtaking.

"Thank you, Tsunade." I said, actually hoping it would fit. She left so I could try it on. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove.

* * *

_**Well then, kind of a lame chapter. But, what else is she supposed to do in a castle? Review, my lovelies!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Or. Alice.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M. _

I looked at myself in the large mirror, wondering how I got here. How had an innocent (enough) party turned to a kidnapping and near-death experience? Now, I was wearing a Cinderella dress made for a baby doll. (Not literally, of course. Babies don't wear princess dresses.)

Tsunade clicked in again, holding something in her hands.

They were little white heels.

"Where are you getting all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the dress and shoes that fit me perfectly.

"I have an excellent tailor." She smiled. There was something suspicious about that smile, I just couldn't figure out what.

"Well, tell them I said thank you." I said, slipping on the heels. My feet had started getting cold.

"They'll greatly appreciate it." She said, leaving again. Strange. At this point, I was sick of the yellow bedroom and decided to explore the castle.

I climbed the stairs (literally climbed) and started on the roof. It was a large castle, and I could see everything from the roof. Including someone causing a scene at the entrance.

There was a group of guards leading in a lone person. I sighed and walked down to the next floor.

On the main floor, I saw a sight that made my breath catch in my throat.

Hatter!

I wanted to run to him, but he was talking to the Queen.

"I heard some interesting information, Hatter." Tsunade said, walking circles around him. He stared straight ahead the whole time.

"What would that be, your highness?"

"You disobeyed me."

"How do you figure, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsunade smiled.

"Sasuke told me a certain hatted figure found the small hominid and did not bring her here."

"Sasuke is also a liar, Ma'am." Tsunade nodded.

"I am aware of this. Are you aware that he no longer is among us, Mr. Hyuga?" Mr. Hyuga?

"I was, the bees told me."

"The bees?" Tsunade asked. Hatter nodded.

"Are you aware of what happens to liars, Hatter?" He nodded.

"I am." Tsunade sighed.

"Boys, bring him to the cells." She said, sitting in her chair. On either side, two men in black coats with red clouds grabbed Hatter. They walked in my direction. I panicked and pressed myself against the wall.

I decided I would wait until later tonight to find him.

Later that evening, I was sitting at a long table. It reminded me so much of Hatter's, but it was neater and not as long. Tsunade sat at the head of the table, Kaori right next to her. I sat on the table next to Kaori. After I ate, I asked to be excused.

"Whatever for?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm incredibly tired and feeling feint. I think I need to rest." Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Good night, Tenten."

"Good night." With that, I hopped into Kaori's hand. She put me down gently and I walked until my clicking heels were out of ear shot. After that, I broke into a full on run. I ran as fast as I could without tripping on my face. Heels weren't my best friends.

I stood in front of a large door. Damn, how was I going to open it? Almost like magic, someone on the other side opened it. I slithered past them as they continued walking.

The cells were very dark, and my heels clicked so loud I was afraid to wake up the dead.

"Hatter?" I whispered, only barely able to see anything. I heard shuffling. I clutched my necklace and continued walking.

"Hatter?" I whispered a little louder.

"Tenten?" my heart fluttered.

"Yes, Hatter. Where are you?" Suddenly, I ran into something hard.

"Right here." I felt my way in the darkness and felt a cold bar. I walked past it and found something warm.

"Hatter!" I whispered as excitedly as I could. I found his hand and sat in it. It was so dark, I could only see his pale eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He said. His eyes shut and he sighed in relief. I heard him messing around with something. I heard a click and a dull light illuminated the cell.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I have a light on my hat."

"Of course you do." I smiled. Seeing him made me want to cry.

"How is she treating you?" He asked, placing me on his shoulder.

"She wants me to call her 'Mom'." I responded. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she does that." I rested my head on his cheek. We sat and talked for a while longer, until I started yawning.

"You should go to bed. I'll still be here tomorrow." He said, nudging me gently with his knuckle. I yawned.

"You better be." With that, I kissed his cheek and climbed down his arm. I ran out of the cell, whispering 'Bye!' before I was out of earshot.

* * *

_**So the seed of love has been planted. Review! Please?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice. If I did, I would rule the world. **_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_You used to be much more..."muchier." You've lost your muchness._

Hatter sat in the dark, damp cell, his hand on his cheek. She had just kissed him... And he was smiling! Why? Why was she so different? It was almost common courtesy to kiss your friend on the cheek before departing, but, here he was, smiling like an idiot. Good thing it was dark.

Whenever Hinata would go on a mission, she would kiss his cheek. As would the Tweedle's, but why was Tenten so special? He clicked off his dull light as he tried to think of any possible reason for this.

There he sat, wrapped in silent darkness, trying to think of a reason. Suddenly, it hit him, like a runaway Cheshire hairball. His feeling of responsibility, he realized was actually the need to keep her safe. He tingled at her though, he blushed like a moron when he was alone and thought about her.

Hatter was in love with a hominid. And a miniature one, at that.

* * *

Gaara was in his thrown room, being verbally assaulted by two girls.

"He told us to come here," Tweedle Dee said.

"And tell you that he's in the dungeon!" Tweedle Dum finished.

"Ladies, I still haven't the slightest clue to whom you are speaking of." He said, rubbing his temples.

"The Mad Hatter!" They shouted in unison. Gaara sat up. He had been friends with Hatter since they had arrived, not even four days apart.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked. This wouldn't do! Gaara knew that everyone who went to the dungeon ended up dead.

"Temari." Gaara called. The blonde ran in and saluted him. Earlier that morning, she had returned, saying the Leaves could handle their own problems.

"Yes, Gaara?" She was his sister, so she had permission to call him that.

"Ready the party. We're saving a certain Mr. Hatter." Temari nodded and went to rally their party of fighters.

"You two, go with her." Gaara said.

"Yes sir!" Tweedle Dee said, her saphire eyes wide with excitement. She flipped her blonde hair and scurried off.

"Yes sir!" Tweedle Dum said, her emerald eyes just as wide and just as excited. Her pink hair was too short to flip, so she only scurried off. Gaara stood up and paced the long room.

"Why on Earth would Hatter go through so much trouble for a lone hominid?" Gaara asked himself, frustrated when he couldn't find the answer. Unless... Quick as a flash, Gaara ran to his office and rummaged through the papers. He found one that was wrinkled and torn in places, unlike the others on his desk. He sat in his chair and read.

_"Around the time of utter madness, two shall answer the call. The older will be brave at heart, and restore lost peace to all." _Gaara growled. 'That Hatter, thinking every hominid that falls down here will save us. What a moron.' With that, he slid the paper back in the drawer and sighed.

'Didn't I hear rumor that two had fallen?' he thought to himself, regarding the line 'The older will be brave at heart'. The older... The older, hmm... Never in the history of Smotherland had two fallen on the same day, other than when Hatter and his cousin had arrived. But, that was long ago. Now Gaara understood why Hatter had done what he did. Gaara smiled, a small, almost unnoticeable one. You would have only been able to see it if you had been searching.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Kaori snuggling with me. Ever since I had turned sixteen, I had my own room. I didn't realize how much I had missed cuddling with her. I smiled and snuggled against her, never wanting to get up. I rolled over and looked at the clock that was bigger than me, of course it wasn't that hard, and saw that it was around five in the morning. I grumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I got out of bed, trying not to disturb Kay, and scurried to the hallway.

I was walking down the main hallway when I heard a loud _CRASH! _I turned in time to see a group of about thirty people rush through a home they had created. The castle alarm started going off, probably waking Kaori. She would be terrified, so I rushed back to her.

When I got there, she was sitting up. Her face was streaked with tears and she was looking around with panic in her eyes.

"Kay, what's wrong?" I asked, climbing back onto the bed.

"You were gone, and these alarms startled me." She said, cuddling me. That's when the door to the bedroom burst open. Kaori and I screamed at the same time.

"Kaori, go in the bathroom!" I shouted. She listened and ran to the bathroom. She locked and dead bolted the door. We both leaned against it as someone tried to break their way in.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUN! How was it? What a lovely way to wake up in the morning. Anyway, review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto ou Alice. Yeah, I just broke out French.. XD)**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_When that day comes I shall futterwacken... vigorously._

My thoughts instantly went to Hatter. He was stuck in the dungeon, only those bars protecting him.

"Kaori, help me onto the counter." I wasn't doing much good anyway. She lifted me onto the counter, my puffy dress getting caught on the edge. Now I knew why I hated long dresses. I went behind the sink to the window and tried to open it. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Not surprisingly, we were on the third floor. I opened it as far as it would go and looked over the edge. There was a pond right below the window.

"Kaori, we're jumping out the window. Okay?" I said. She stood up, still pressing herself against the door. There was now more than one person trying to break it open. The door was starting to crack.

"You go first." I said as she scrambled onto the sink and to the window. "Aim for the pond." She nodded and jumped as the door burst open. I scrambled out of the window and shut my eyes. I hit the water, but I hadn't heard Kaori. I opened my eyes and looked around. No pink blob in the water. I swam to the surface.

"Kaori!" I shouted. I saw a retreating figure and a pink dress. They had Kaori! I scrambled out of the pond and ran after them, which was very difficult in wet heels.

"Kaori!" I screamed as they got farther and farther away. Screw this, I had to get back to my normal size. I ran back into the castle and attempted to find the kitchen.

In the kitchen were two frightened cooks. One was quite chubby with swirls on his cheeks, the other was a younger boy with a front tooth missing.

"Hey!" I shouted. The chubby one jumped. "I need your help."

"Ssh, we're hiding." The younger one said. I ignored him.

"I need something that will make me bigger. Please." I begged him. Chubbers got up and quickly grabbed a box of what looked like chocolates.

"The white ones. Quickly, take one." I grabbed one, struggling to hold it. I took a bite, letting the sugary chocolate assault my taste buds. In that one bite, my body began tingling and I felt nauseous. I put my head between my knees and suppressed the vomit. After a minute or two, the feeling was gone and I looked up. I was back to normal. I stood up, loving how I could see the top of the counter.

"They're only temporary, so take the whole thing." He said.

"Thank you." I said, kissing Chubbers on the cheek and running out. I had to get Hatter.

He was still sitting in his cell, unaware of what was happening upstairs. In fact, he was asleep on the floor. Now that I was normal sized, I couldn't slip through the bars, and it was still locked. Damn... I looked around and thought. Then I noticed a cell that was in the process of being built. There were a few of the bars strewn around, so I grabbed one. I scampered back over and prepared myself to break the lock off.

_WHAM! _Hatter woke with a start. _WHAM! _The lock made a loud clatter as it his the ground. Hatter turned around to see what had startled him, and his eyes went wide.

"Tenten?" He asked, standing up. I opened the cell.

"Hatter, quick. Someone broke into the castle and took my sister!" With that, he nodded and fixed his hat. He broke into a run, grabbing my hand as he went past.

"It's good to see you normal sized." He said as he ran.

"It's only temporary, so don't get used to it." I responded. He nodded and we continued running. We ran until a group of masked people jumped in front of us. He pushed me behind him and prepared himself, when he froze.

"Hatter?" I shook his shoulders. He lifted a hand, staring at the figures.

"So you're Hatter, huh?" A female voice asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Follow us." She said, turning.

"Unless I know where I'm going, I think I'll stay." He said. She chuckled.

"He was right, you _are _stubborn."

"Whoever _he_ is knows me pretty well, don't they?" She nodded.

"He also told me to take you by force if I had to." She slit her eyes and crouched. Hatter turned his head to the side.

"I know that crouch. I also know you wouldn't be able to take me if you tried, Temari." She stood up.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, chuckling.

"I've known since you stopped us." I took a step forward, still behind Hatter.

"Aren't you a smart ass?" She asked, taking off her mask. She was very pretty with blonde hair and dark eyes. She turned them to me, analyzing.

"So you're the hominid that's been causing all this trouble, huh?" My body started tingling and I felt sick.

"Dammit." I mumbled. Hatter turned to me as the room started spinning. I stumbled forward, but he caught me before I could fall.

"Tenten?" He asked. His question was answered as I shrunk back to my size.

"Hominids..." Temari mumbled. "Strange creatures."

* * *

_**So, she was normal, and she's small again. At this rate, I would just give up and stay small. XD Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice, but that doesn't mean I never will :)**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_Why is it you're always too small or too tall? _

I was sitting on Hatter's hat (dammit!) as Temari tried to fight our way out of the castle.

"Do you have my sister?" I asked. She nodded, aiming a punch at a short guard. He fell to his knees and coughed.

"If they were dressed in all black, we have her." She confirmed, making sure the guard wasn't dead. We broke through the large front doors and burst outside. Temari broke into a run and we followed for quite a long time. When the trees were starting to thin, Temari stopped and looked around. She put her index finger in her ear.

"We're here, where are you?" I guessed she had some sort of radio. She nodded to a voice only she could hear.

"Where are they?" I asked when she took her finger out of her ear.

"Behind us." We turned and saw a group of four figures in black. The front figure held a bright pink ball. Kaori! I made my way to Hatter's shoulder. He picked me up and put me on the ground. I ran over to the figures and the front one let Kaori down. She picked me up and set me on her shoulder.

"These people are really nice, Ten." She said, smiling. One of the masked figures chuckled.

"They better be." I responded, looking at them.

"I hate to be the one to break the moment, but we should be on our way." Temari said. I nodded and held on while the front figure picked Kaori back up.

About an hour later, we stopped again. Well, Hatter stopped. I hopped out of Kaori's lap and went to him. His face was pale and his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong, Hatter?" I asked, putting my hand on his leg.

"I knew I shouldn't have... I knew it." He stood up, shaking his head.

"Hatter?" He stumbled backwards, almost stepping on me. I jumped out of the way.

"You go on. I'll be..." He didn't finish his sentence. Only shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hominid, you stay here. We'll go on, it's not far. Hatter can't travel in his condition, so we'll send someone back as quickly as possible." I nodded, getting up and walking to Hatter. He sat down, leaning on a tree trunk. I climbed up his pant leg and sat on his knee. The group went on.

"Hatter, what's wrong?" I asked, patting his knee.

"I ate at the castle. I'm an idiot." He mumbled, his eyes shut.

"Did she poison it?" He nodded, his stomach making a strange noise. His face scrunched in pain, but was back to normal the next second. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that." He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to die. I'll be fine." He said, poking my nose gently. I brought my knees to my chest and sighed, looking at him.

"And if you're not?" He looked at me incredulously.

"I'll be alright. I promise." He shut his eyes and was out in seconds. I hopped off his knee and decided to venture off, trying to find protection. I made sure to stay close enough to see Hatter.

As I compared two sticks, I heard a sad voice.

"What'cha doing, hominid?" My heart thudded against my chest and I looked around. I saw an orange tail hanging from a nearby tree branch.

"Naruto?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Very good." His full body appeared and he hopped from the tree, walking closer. I took a few steps back, he had definitely changed. He looked more... Ragged, and his eyes were a menacing shade of red.

"I've lost two of my friends thanks to you." He growled.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Hinata and everything, but that was Sasuke." I said, holding the sharper stick in front of me now.

"Sasuke was only following orders!" Naruto roared, actually knocking me back. He threw something at me that hit me in the stomach. It was a little white chocolate.

"Eat it, I'm sick of looking down on you." He said, crossing his arms. I took a bite and the nausea washed over me. No matter how many times I ate or drank something, the nausea was not something to get used to. After I stood up, being full sized, Naruto crouched and glared at me.

"Run, mouse. See if you can out smart a cat." He sprung at me, freaking me out. I hit him with the stick, knocking him to the side. He got up instantly and lunged again, digging his claws into my skirt. He tore it off, exposing my upper thigh. I ran as fast as I could, but I tripped over a root. I was sent flying into a tree trunk.

"Poor mouse. You should watch where you're going." His anger and hatred was clearly present now. I had never been so scared, not even when Sasuke was trying to eat me. Naruto pinned me down by my drastically shorter skirt, laughing like a maniac.

"Please, don't kill me." I whispered, noticing Hatter hadn't moved once. I suddenly wondered if he was still breathing. Naruto laughed.

"I won't kill you. I'll just do everything else." He cut my arm with his claws, leaving four bleeding gashes. I screamed, but that didn't stop him.

I was (luckily) knocked unconscious while he was tearing at my skirt.

* * *

_**O.O Naruto! Not you! You're not a rapist! Just kidding, yes you are. :) Anyway, review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Alice, which makes me cry every night.**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_What is the hatter with me? _

"Tenten?" Someone called. My eyes fluttered as I took a shaky breath. My body ached and I couldn't move. My legs were strangely cold, but I didn't have the energy to see why.

"Hominid, where are you?" That was Temari. I blinked and took another breath, my lungs burning. I let out a whimper, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard.

"She can't have gotten far." Sai.

"What if something dragged her off?" Lee shouted.

"L...Lee." I moaned. My throat was feeling raspy and sore, like I had been screaming for a few hours.

"Did you hear that?" Lee asked.

"Lee, there are no little voices. They're in your head." Sai said. I heard a smack.

"Someone said my name, idiot! Tenten? Tenten, where are you?" My eyelids were feeling heavy and I couldn't remember why I was laying on the ground.

"Lee." I said a little louder.

"It was over here!" I saw Lee come into my line of sight, considering my head was turned to the side.

"Lee." He turned my way and our eyes locked.

"Tenten!" He scampered over to me and gasped.

"W-what?" I coughed. A little blood came up.

"Temari!" Lee's face was bright pink and he looked away from me. Temari sauntered over, looking bored. Then she glanced at me.

"Oh my."

"Lee... I can't-" He covered my mouth, still averting his eyes. Small slivers of memory returned. I remembered eating a little white chocolate that Naruto had given me. He had sprung. Then what? Was I missing a leg?

"Hold on, hominid." Temari said, bending down. She picked me up and fire ran through my body. I let out a yelp, but bit my lip.

"Lee, rip off a piece of my skirt." Temari said. I remembered her wearing a black, floor length dress. I heard tearing and Temari bent down again. She laid it over me, looking... Sympathetic.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slowly regaining my voice.

"Nothing, we just need to get you and Hatter to Gaara." With that, Temari bent down again. Lee scrambled into her hand and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"What is it, Lee?" I asked, looking at him. I still had no strength, so I rolled my head to look at him.

"N-nothing." He said, obviously lying.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" I asked.

"You're not paralyzed, if that's what you're thinking." He smiled a little bit.

"Prove it." I attempted to wiggle my feet, but felt nothing.

"Your feet are wiggling. You're not paralyzed. Just a little numb." He rubbed circles on my hand in a comforting gesture. Another flash, Naruto pinning me down by my torn skirt as I pleaded with him.

"Lee, if you don't tell me, I will never forgive you." I looked at him, letting him know that I was serious. He took a deep breath and looked at me, black eyes frowning at brown.

"Your skirt is torn up. Really bad. You have bruising..."

"I hadn't noticed." I said, gesturing to the bruises that were forming on my arms. My arm was also bleeding from where Naruto had clawed me.

"The bruises are on your inner thighs..." He blushed and looked away.

"...Oh." The rest of the way, I was silent.

* * *

I was sitting on a long table, staring at a man with red hair and sea foam eyes. My eyes were probably emotionless and empty.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under such terms." I nodded and swallowed. I hadn't been alone since we had arrived, and I really just needed that.

"Me too."

"Move closer, if you don't mind. It's terribly hard to hear you from over there." I sighed and stood up. I had been given pants(thank GOD!) and a shirt that was quite large for me. I walked slowly across the table and sat in front of him, only a foot or so away. He looked at me again, something strange in his eyes.

"What brought you here?" He asked.

"Akamaru." He nodded.

"You seem..." As he struggled to find the right word, there was a loud scream from the other room. It sounded low and pained. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking behind me.

"...Hatter." My throat caught and tears came to my eyes.

"What are they doing to him?" I stood up and turned around.

"Extracting the poison. They almost didn't make it, you know?" He said monotonously. I nodded and knelt down, staring at the little door.

"He'll be alright. Now, please, turn and talk to me." I sighed silently and turned around again.

* * *

_**Sorry about my last chapter XD I was bored and decided to spice things up. Anyways, REVIEW! Pwetty Pwease?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I can't believe I don't own Naruto or Alice. :(

Chapter Sixteen

_You have a regrettably large head! I would very much like to hat it! _

After a few hours, a pink haired girl left the room where Hatter had been screaming. At this point, I was crying. He was in so much pain, and I couldn't help. A blonde girl followed the rosette and they both looked at Gaara.

"The poison's been extracted." Pinky said.

"But he may be a little..." Blondie searched for a word.

"Silly?" Pinky offered. Blondie nodded.

"When he comes out."

"What did you give him?"

"Dopium." _**(A/N instead of Opium, get it?... Never mind.)**_

"Why on Earth would you give him Dopium?" Gaara asked, sighing.

"He was screaming so loud."

"We thought it would calm him down." Gaara rubbed his temples and waved them off. They nodded in unison, gave me a strange look, and left.

"So, I have a question." I said, wiping my eyes and looking at Gaara. He nodded. "How do we fix my height problem?" He nodded slowly, his sea foam eyes closed.

"A mixture will take up to a week to create, if you're willing to wait that long." I nodded, wanting anything.

"Anything is fine. I've been here for three days already. I can handle longer." Gaara nodded and reached into a golden dish in front of him. A red chocolate was tossed to me.

"Eat the whole thing. It will last for about an hour." I nodded and popped the chocolate into my mouth. I felt nauseous, but it went away quicker. I noticed look as the back door opened. Hatter walked out, looking normal. That is, until he said something.

"Has anyone seen my hat? I'll go mad without it." His voice was at a high octave and his hat was sitting on his head. It made me snort. He sauntered over to the table and put his arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"How long has it been since we last chit chatted?" He asked, looking into Gaara's eyes.

"It's been a week, Hatter." Hatter looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"I thought it was only yesterday. Hm. Strange." He gave a quick glance my way, turned back to Gaara, and looked at me again. "And who is this?" He asked, winking at me. Seeing Hatter like this made me want to laugh, but I stayed silence. Tears were coming to my eyes from silent laughter.

"That's Tenten, Hatter. You know her." Gaara sighed.

"Do I now? I think I would remember meeting such a gorgeous creature." He walked over and took my hand. He kissed it and smiled at me.

"I am Neji Hyuga. Also known as The Mad Hatter. But, _you_" He put emphasis on the word. "Can call me Hatter."

"That's quite generous, Hatter." I smiled, causing a tear to spill over. He wiped it away quickly with his index finger, studying it.

"Have you ever ingested a sea monkey, miss Tenten?" He asked, studying the tear drop.

"Not that I can remember." I snickered. Gaara sighed and leaned on one arm.

"No? Because your tear is filled with them. Look." He stuck his finger out towards me. As I went to 'look', he took his hand back and wiped his finger on his jacket. He chuckled like a little girl.

"I was only joking. You must not be so quick to fool. Sea monkeys aren't edible." That sent me off the edge, laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. I laid on my back, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, until I heard a _THUNK! _I got up, wiping the tears from my eyes, and saw Hatter slouched over the table.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked, still laughing.

"Dopium. It's a very powerful drug that makes one very... Silly, as the Tweedles' put it." I nodded, looking at Hatter. He was breathing deeply, so I knew he was asleep.

"It also knocks a person out. Quite powerful stuff." Gaara stood up and uncorked a gourd on his back. Sand came creeping out. I watched as it coiled around Hatter and lifted him from the table. His hat, miraculously, stayed on his head.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Gaara mumbled before leaving. I nodded, laughing silently as he left.

Sometime around midnight, after I was small again, I was frightened. No surprise, of course. I had found Kaori, and she was sleeping like a rock. Literally, she wasn't even moving. It was storming out and I swear I heard someone screaming bloody murder. I felt the need for Hatter, so I snuck off to his room. I pushed open the door and scrambled onto his bed. He was tossing and turning, making strange noises.

"Hatter?" I said loud enough to wake him, but not scare him. He cracked one eye.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear that screaming?" I asked. I felt like a pathetic child, but I needed him. He chuckled and held out his hand. I snuggled in his palm, already happier.

"It's the wind, Love." He yawned. My face flushed.

"I'll let you sleep now." I whispered.

"Mmm." He moaned. He was asleep in minutes. His face looked pained and he was breathing quickly. Was he having a nightmare? I wiggled out of his hand and cuddled to his chest. Almost instantly, his breathing slowed and he stopped fidgeting. He slept soundly for the rest of the night, as did I.

Awww. No more blood and rape. :D Reviewwwwww. They make me happy! Also, I won't update until I am reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice, and I am running out of creative ways to say so!**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Already lost them. _

I woke up the next morning, well technically later that morning, and saw Hatter watching me. He looked amused, and loads better than he had yesterday.

"What?" I asked.

"Sea monkeys?" He asked. I snorted and sat up.

"That was you, you know." I replied. He raised an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows.

"It sounds like an interesting dream. Please, do tell." I hit his arm.

"It wasn't a dream. You had Dopium yesterday so you were blabbering about sea monkeys." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I doubt that. I believe that it is all just an elaborate dream you had."

"You can ask Gaara. He was there."

"I will. Later. When I feel up to it." He flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, flopping down as well. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell me and looked in the other direction.

"Y-" His words were interrupted by the door flying open and Kaori rushing in. She ran and jumped on the bed, almost landing on me.

"Good morning, Kaori."

"Tenten! They told me to come and get you. They said it was important!"

"Who's 'they'?" I asked, sitting up. Kaori looked at Hatter with a death glare and bent over to whisper.

"Gaara and his guards. They said you would need to be informed."

"Tell him I'll be out in a second." I whispered back. She nodded and scurried off the bed. She ran out of the room, clearly on a mission. Hatter chuckled and looked back at me.

"Gaara and his guards, huh?" He said, obviously having heard Kaori whisper. I nodded.

"I guess so." I shrugged, getting up. "I'll be back in a bit." I hopped off the bed and ran out of the room, not missing Hatter sigh.

* * *

What an idiot. What a moronic, dense, dimwitted idiot. Hatter laid on the bed and sighed as Tenten left the room. He had almost told her he was thinking about her! What would he have done after that? No doubt made things awkward.

'It's only as awkward as you make it out to be.' Hatter sat up and looked around.

"Hello?"

'I'm inside you, dunce.' Hatter knitted his eyebrows and looked around. What a strange thing to say.

"And who, dare I ask, are you? Or what, rather?" He asked out loud.

'I am the leftover Dopium in your system.' Hatter nodded, feeling slightly concerned.

"Well, then leave me alone. I've had enough of you."

'Have you now? That's not what your hormones told me.'

"So now you're talking to my body parts?" 'Dopium' laughed.

'It was a joke, moron.' Hatter sighed.

"What do you want?" Hatter asked, feeling strange.

'To help you with Tenten.' Hatter sighed.

"I don't need help."

'Trust me, you do. You have the will power of a flag pole. You just need a gentle nudge in the right direction.'

"You just need a gentle nudge out of my mind. Now leave me alone." Hatter heard a cough. He turned around and saw Tenten in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, flames coming to his cheeks.

"The better majority. Gaara met me in the hallway." She pushed open the door and revealed Gaara, who had an eyebrow region raised.

"Well... I feel ridiculous." Hatter said, pursing his lips. Gaara opened his mouth to comment, but shut it after better thought and chuckled instead.

"Are you feeling alright, Hatter?"

"He's losing his mind." Gaara said quietly. Hatter sighed.

"How can I lose something I never had?" Tenten laughed out loud.

"That is very true. Now I know why they call you 'Mad Hatter'." She smiled. Hatter nodded.

"I am going to shower." With that, he walked slowly to the bathroom.

'You'll thank me someday.' Dopium snickered.

"I'll hate you every day until then."

* * *

_**Review, my dahlings. Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I am writing in class! What a rebel! I also don't own Naruto or Alice!**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_If it had grown up, it would have made a dreadfully ugly child; but it makes rather a handsome pig, I think. _

A few days later, Gaara got a message from the Queen of Leaves. It came by carrier butterfly. The butterfly was huge...

"She's requesting her hominids and Hatter back." Gaara chuckled. Since we had been with him for almost a week, he had actually started becoming more expressive. Maybe it was because he and Hatter were best friends.

"Screw that." I responded. Hatter chuckled as Kaori gave me a strange look.

"I agree." Hatter said, taking a bite of a strange food. Gaara nodded and continued reading.

"She says she'll take you back by force if she has to." I sighed and took a sip of water.

"You've been doing that a lot." Hatter commented, taking a sip of his purple drink. Since his poison episode, he hadn't been all himself.

"Doing what a lot?"

"Sighing." He sighed, mocking me.

"I'm just... Tired, I guess." Hatter nodded, not believing me. "Not to mention I am still small and don't know how to get home."

"That's better." Gaara responded.

"How _do_ I leave Smotherland?" I asked. Gaara shrugged.

"It's never been clarified if a hominid escaped Smotherland or not." I whacked my head off the table, making Hatter jump. He placed a hand, more two fingers, on my back.

"Ten?"

"Our mother must be worried sick." I mumbled. Not that I liked life above Smotherland, but I would like to know I had the option. Gaara, who had been reading the message this whole time, slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn that woman." He said rather loudly. It would have been considered a Gaara shout.

"Why?" Hatter asked, knowing he was talking about Tsunade.

"She says another hominid followed Tenten down here. She says he's scared stiff and asking for her." I twitched. Hatter felt it and rubbed circles on my back with his fingers. I had an idea of who it was, but I hoped I was wrong.

"He?" Hatter asked.

"Kankuro, or some nonsense." I grumbled. Hatter felt it and looked at me.

"Grumble?" He asked.

"Kankuro. That idiot." I moaned.

"Who's Kankuro?" Hatter asked. He had a hint of something in his voice, but I couldn't really determine what it was.

"A guy."

"Her boyfriend!" Kaori shouted. My face flushed, but I kept my face on the table.

"He is _not _my boyfriend, Kay. You know that. I slapped him in the face the last time I talked to him."

"Why was that?" Hatter asked, trying to seem innocent. Trying to seem... I realized what that something had been in his voice! Jealousy! I looked up at him. He was looking around, not really paying attention.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked. He looked down at me, making a strange face.

"I was just wondering." I paused for a second, but answered him. I rolled my face back on the table.

"He tried to take advantage of me." I sat up and looked at Kaori. "He is _NOT _my boyfriend." As Hatter went to ask another question, a look of outrage on his face, a small girl with brown hair and matching eyes walked in.

"Gaara-sama. Your serum is ready." Gaara nodded, waving her out. She blushed and ran out of the room, almost tripping on her way.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking at Gaara.

"Matsuri."

"She seems to like you." I teased, not really wanting to talk about Kankuro anymore.

"She is a nuisance." He said monotonously. I nodded, dropping the conversation. He stood up afterward. "Your serum is ready." I nodded excitedly and climbed into Hatter's palm. I noticed something was off. Instead of Hatter's hand being completely flat like it usually was, his fingers were sticking up slightly, like he was protecting me from something that was on the other side of his hand. It made me giggle.

* * *

_**Hatter is so protective. Review, or you won't learn what happens to Kankuro and whatever Tenten and Hatter have going on!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Alice... In my mind. Here? Not so successful...**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

_Off with their heads! _

The serum was bright purple and hissing. Why was it hissing? I looked at Hatter with concern.

"I don't want to ingest anything that is hissing at me..." He chuckled.

"It's to fight off the toxins from the potion." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... That makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

"Unless they are destroyed, you'll keep shrinking again." Gaara said, scooping a little bit out with a spoon. He poured it into a tiny dish and handed it to me.

"What will this do to me?" I asked, remembering how nauseous I got with the small chocolates.

"You'll be sick for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow morning." I nodded, not really looking forward to it. But, at this point, I would take anything.

"I'll take care of you." Kaori said, smiling. I nodded, not really feeling all that safe. She was young, mind you.

"It may not taste the greatest, but it does it's job." Gaara said. I nodded and sniffed it. It smelled like blueberry vomit. Ew... I took the first sip and almost spit it out. It tasted worse than it smelled. I chugged the rest of it, just wanting to get it over with. I put the dish down on the table and swallowed, my throat feeling tight. I could taste the vomit that wanted to tear from my throat, but I kept it back.

"You can't throw it up, or it won't work." I nodded, tipping my head up. I stared at the ceiling, counting the rocks to distract myself. His palace was made completely of sand and rock, so there was a lot to count. I could feel the familiar tingle of the liquid coursing through my body, and my head began to pound. I shut my eyes, feeling my muscles and bones stretch. It was definitely a more painful process. I let out a low groan, biting my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"She needs to be in a dark, quiet room." I couldn't tell if that was Hatter or Gaara.

"Alright." The other responded. I opened my eyes for a split second and found myself face-to-face with Hatter. I was finally normal sized.

"Tenten, close your eyes." I moaned and did as I was told. I felt better, considering the light wasn't assaulting my eyes. I felt my feet leave the floor and heard the oh-so familiar beat of Hatter's heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my eyes firmly closed. I heard nothing but Hatter's footsteps and his heart beat as he walked, not even another set of footprints, so I guessed Kaori was still with Gaara.

"I just realized something." I mumbled into Hatter's chest.

"What would that be?" He asked quietly.

"We're in a sand castle." He chuckled lightly, trying not to shake me.

"That we are." I smiled, snuggling closer to his chest. His heart was very soothing. "And I just realized something." He said a few minutes later. I heard a door opening.

"What?" His chest rumbled with his light laugh.

"You are much easier to transport when you can fit in my hand." I wanted to hit him, but I growled instead. "I was kidding." He whispered, his lips close to my ear. It sent tingle down my spine, causing me to shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded, feeling embarrassed. I felt him place me down again, on a soft, warm bed.

"A tad cold. I can tough it out." I said, my voice scratchy. I opened my eyes, preparing myself for light, but only found darkness. I could barely see the outline of Hatter's face, but I could see he was rolling his eyes.

"You need to tough out being sick, not being cold. Here." He pulled the blankets up to my shoulders, making me instantly warm. If I were a cat, I would have purred.

"Thank you, Hatter. For everything." I smiled. He shrugged and leaned on the bed with his hands.

"It's no problem. Now rest." He straightened himself and turned to walk away. I put my hand on his, which was still lingering on the bed. He turned.

"Stay?" I asked. I felt a little pathetic again, like I usually did around him. "I don't want to be alone." I could feel the room spinning, but that didn't distract me. Hatter sighed. "You don't have to, I guess..." I said, feeling rejected. He smiled.

"That's not why I sighed. I want you to rest."

"Well, I will rest. I just want someone here to talk to. I'm not tired." Hatter nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. He got on it and laid right in the middle, facing me.

"Now that you can't get away, who is Kankuro?" He asked. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, facing him.

"A guy. A stupid guy."

"A stupid guy that tried to take advantage of you?" He asked. I nodded. "Would you mind explaining?" I shoved my face in the pillow, moaning. I was still nauseous beyond belief, but I turned my hear back to Hatter. He put his hand on my back and started rubbing circles.

"His mom and my mom are best friends. They've been trying to set us up since we were ten. It almost worked, until he turned out to be a major douche that only wanted sex. Even at fourteen." He nodded and continued rubbing circles. He was making me drowsy.

"So, at the party, which was for his birthday, he started dancing with me. He eventually led me off the dance floor. He brought me to the back of the house and shoved me against the wall. Luckily, my mom happened to walk by. She yelled, causing Kankuro to jump. I head butted him and slapped him in the face. That's when Akamaru came, and you know the rest." Hatter nodded, a strange look overtaking his features.

"What a douche." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. People like my story :D makes me feel accomplished *corny cheering in the background* thank you, thank you.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice, but I would really love it if I did.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at. _

Some time later, I realized I had fallen asleep. I cracked my eyes open, my legs feeling colder than the rest of my body. I sat up, still dizzy, and looked at them. I was laying on top of the blanket... And I wasn't wearing pants! Why wasn't I wearing pants? I noticed black splotches covering my inner thighs, reminding me of last week. My face flushed and I threw the blanket over my legs. I looked around the room, realizing that I was alone. I got out of bed in search for some pants. I found my original pants folded at the end of the bed. I grabbed them, my head filled with questions, and slid them on.

I made my way towards the door, my legs feeling kind of shaky. They felt weak under the weight of my body, and I leaned against the nearest wall for support. Not to mention it was still incredibly dark, so I had no idea where I was going. I started feeling hot and feverish, so I leaned my face against the wall. That's when I heard muffled talking. It sounded like Hatter and Gaara.

"Are you sure it was Naruto?" Hatter asked. My heart fluttered. Did he see the bruises?

"We're quite sure." I heard someone make a strange noise.

"That's why she's been so... Alienated." It was true, I had only been staying with Gaara, Hatter, and Kaori. Whenever someone new walked into the room, I made sure I wasn't near them. I didn't think he had noticed, though. I pushed myself from the wall and headed for the door. But, I tripped over my own feet and ran into the door, causing such a loud bang that I may have woken the castle. I crumpled up on the floor, trying not to shout. Whenever I was sick, my pain was multiplied. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, tears coming to them. I felt my nose bleeding and a lovely bruise would form on my forehead.

"Tenten?" Hatter opened the door slightly, not knowing where I was. "Tenten, where are you? I don't want to step on you." I stayed quiet, afraid that I would whimper or scream. I heard him mumble something and saw his silhouette.

"There you are." He walked over to me and picked me up. "What happened?" I swallowed my scream.

"I tripped and ran my face into the door." He chuckled.

"You're sick. You shouldn't be out of bed at all."

"I woke up and wasn't wearing pants. Why?"

"You fell asleep a while ago. While you were asleep, so sort of took them off. I'm guessing you were too hot under the blankets and unconsciously took your pants off."

"So if wasn't you?" He snorted.

"Why would I take your pants off?" He asked, placing me down on the bed.

"Well, I don't know. I was just wondering." He sat next to me on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I could see his face in the very little light.

"My legs hurt." I mumbled a few minutes later.

"Could be because of the bruising." He said. He had a strange look on his face. My face flushed.

"You heard about that, huh?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, I heard about that. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, which was good.

"Because, you and Gaara have been so busy lately, and I didn't find it that important."

"Tenten, you were raped. How is that not important?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because it's my body, not yours. You don't need to worry about my issues." He looked insulted. "What?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to care about your issues." He mumbled.

"Why? You've known me for about two weeks now. You should know I already have too many issues. I don't need you worrying about all of them." I sat up, leaning on my knees. He put his hand on my back and rubbed, relaxing me.

"Tenten, shut up." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You." He chuckled and shook his head. My heart fluttered and my face flushed for some strange reason.

"I'm always going to care about your issues, even if you don't want me to. I'll also try to help, and you'll deal with it quietly and without a fight." I laughed.

"Like that'll ever happen. I'm as stubborn as a sick donkey."

"Sick donkey's are easy to move." He smirked.

"Not this one." I said, not breaking eye contact. He got closer.

"We'll see." He whispered, giving me chills. I actually shivered. He noticed and chuckled.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" I asked, trying to distract him from my shiver. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He shut it again, trying to find the words to say. Or, trying to word it correctly. He apparently found it, because he turned to me again.

Without warning, he pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised for a few seconds, but eventually kissed back. It only lasted for about six seconds, but it was long enough for me to stop breathing.

"I care so much because I may be in love with you."

* * *

_**Woo! Go Hatter! XD Take control. Anyway, review and I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Also, I may not update for a couple days, I'll be at my dad's house. But, don't fret. I'll update soon!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice. Also, like I promised, this chapter is dedicated to *clears throat and takes out mile long scroll* Sweetdeceiver124, Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon, and SuzuGamerGirl! Really the only ones that EVER review! Haha. Other than DarkAnonymous324 and Foxgrl18. But I digress... Continuing! *gives sweets and cookies and love***_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

_We called him Tortoise because he taught us._

Hatter had left about ten minutes ago, and I was still blushing. Love was such a big word... And yet...

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, touching them down to the floor. I heard the door creak open and a small stream of light penetrated the darkness. My heart fluttered for a second, but Gaara rushed in. As he opened the door, I heard shouts and crashes. I stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Gaara got to me in three seconds flat, the blonde Tweedle following him.

"The castle is under attack. You and your sister need to get out of here." He said, throwing a black bag on the bed. "Pack only the necessities." I nodded, rushing to the bureau. I grabbed the clothes I had been given and went back to the bed. Gaara was opening the door as the rosette Tweedle came in, holding Kaori. She had blood on her. I opened my mouth to shut, but the rosette interrupted me.

"It's not her blood." I shut my mouth, staring at the door. Where was Hatter? Was he okay? I panicked and Gaara sensed it.

"Hatter was ambushed. He's fending them off rather well, but we don't know how long that'll last. The Tweedles are going to lead you two out of the kingdom." I nodded as Gaara ripped open the door. He turned around and gathered the blonde in his arms. I looked away as they kissed. He whispered something to her and rushed out of the room. She blushed as she grabbed the crook of my arm.

"Let's go." I nodded and the four of us ran to the window. The blonde slithered out, still holding me. We were on the fourth story, so I didn't know how this was going to work. She gathered me in her arms, much like a child, and easily maneuvered her way down the wall. Same with the rosette holding Kaori. Once their feet touched the ground, they broke into a run. They were incredibly fast, which was why we were probably being carried.

After a bit, I didn't know how long, we stopped. The Tweedles were breathing heavily and they placed us down.

"We can walk from here..." Blondie said.

"We're out of the kingdom." Pinky finished. Kaori and I nodded.

"You two can sit down, we can probably rest a bit." Kaori said, putting her hand on Pinky's. The two nodded and sat down, leaning against a nearby tree. They were asleep within the minute. Kaori and I sat near another tree, waiting for the two to wake up.

"Whose blood is that?" I asked, gesturing to Kaori's dress. She looked down and kept her eyes averted.

"Nobody's." She responded.

"Kaori Rayne... Whose blood is that?" She looked at me.

"...Hatter's." My heart jumped to my throat.

"H-Hatter's?" I asked. She nodded.

"We were playing a card game called B.S. when these people burst through the wall. He stood up and put me behind him. They ran at us, and attacked. Hatter protected me, but he got cut with something. Then he turned around, but they pushed him. He landed on me, covering me with blood..." My throat was tight as I listened to my little sister.

"How badly was he bleeding?"

"Not very bad." I nodded, looking in the other direction. Tears started to well up, so I bit my lip.

That's when I heard the Tweedle's scream in unison. I jumped up and looked around. There were three cloaked figures. Their cloaks were black with red clouds on them.

"Akatsuki!" Pinky shouted.

"Run, hominids!" Blondie shouted. I grabbed Kaori's hand and took off. One followed us, and the other two captured the Tweedle's. A blonde was following us. He looked a lot like Blondie, hand the same hair and everything. We continued running until something exploded and a tree fell in our path. We stopped and turned around. Other Blondie _**(O.B.)**_ was reaching into his side bag. He pulled out wad of clay and closed a fist around it. He made a strange hand gesture and a large clay bird-type thing appeared._** (A/N: Same one he used to carry Gaara around! Just saying...)**_ Without a word, the bird lunged at us with lightning speed. We were swallowed, me still holding Kaori's hand.

Inside the bird, there was nothing. It was just clay. Rock hard clay. Kaori and I sat down, looking around. We could climb back out, but someone would notice. Kaori took off her shoe, a kitten heel, and handed it to me.

"Beat a hole in it." I nodded and started chiseling away, Hatter distracting my thoughts.

* * *

_**Woo! Another chapter done! Review, and I'll write the next one!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice... :( Oh, and sorry about the late update. I have been rrreeeaaallllllyyy busy lately. Forgive me?**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Tut, tut, child! Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it. _

I hit the bird with such force, the heel actually snapped off the shoe.

"Damn..." I mumbled. I was able to see a sliver of light at this point, and I was determined to get my sister out, at least. I pulled off my own shoe and continued chiseling, but it wasn't much later that the bird stopped and opened it's mouth. I grabbed Kaori's hand and launched her towards the opening, not really thinking. She collided with the blonde and knocked him to the ground.

"Kaori, move it!" I shouted, trying to scramble out of the bird's mouth. I jumped to the ground, having discarded my heels, and met the end of a spear. Spear? I looked up to see Tsunade and her guards. She was smiling, her red lips parting to show perfectly white teeth.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you." She commented. I nodded, staring at the spear.

"I've been gone for a while." Tsunade cleared her throat and the guard took the spear out of my face. I grabbed Kaori's hand and pulled her up, pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and locked eyes with Tsunade.

"Why do you want us here so bad?" I asked.

"Well, I like having pets. I dress you, feed you, give you baths. It's like having my own puppy."

"Or a child." I commented. Last time I checked, people didn't usually dress their pets in dresses and heels. Tsunade's face fell a bit, but she disguised it by coughing slightly.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" One of her guards asked. She nodded, holding up a dainty hand.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." She smiled. The guard nodded and turned back to us. "Won't you girls come in?" She asked. "I have a young man requesting to see you." I groaned in my head.

"Kankuro?" I asked. Tsunade nodded.

"He followed you down here, apparently. He lost sight of you and got lost. Akamaru brought him to me." She smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the throne room. He hasn't left his spot since I told him you were coming." She chuckled lightly.

"Can I see him?" I asked, not really wanting to. She nodded.

"Of course. Bring them in, boys." The guards pulled Kaori from my grasp. Two linked their arms around hers, two around my own. We were lead through the ever-so familiar doors and through the corridors. We were brought into the throne room, where a content looking Kankuro was sitting next to Tsunade's chair. He locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Tenten!" He got up and ran to me. The guards let me go and sort of pushed me towards him. He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around, the guards mumbling and chuckling. Why, I had no idea...

"Hi, Kankuro." I said awkwardly.

"Are you okay? Eating? Any bruises?" He said, taking my hand and spinning me around.

"No, no. I'm okay."

"Guess what... Tsunade adopted me! She is really nice, Ten." I nodded, putting on a fake smile as he pulled me in for a hug again. I put my hands up, not really wanting to hug back.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kankuro asked after he let go.

"Oh, you know, around. Trying not to be killed." He chuckled. If only he knew I wasn't joking...

"Where have you been recently, I meant." I nodded.

"Gaara's castle."

"The Sand Castle?" I snorted.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How was that?"

"Good, I guess." He nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither knowing what to say.

"So, are you staying here now?" He asked. I looked around. One of the guards nodded, giving me a glare. I glared back and turned around.

"Not if I can help it." Kankuro cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you say that?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Tsnuade clicked in and grabbed my arm. Her nails dug into my arm, making me wince.

"Excuse us, Kankuro, but we need to tailor her a new dress. This is no way for a lady to dress." With that, she dragged me away. She dragged me up the stairs and back to my old room. I noticed the windows were barred.

"Don't ruin Kankuro's happiness." She mumbled as she pulled out a random dress. "Wear this, you look ratty and disgusting." She slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

_**Sorry if it's crap. I was watching Glee while I wrote this. Some pretty intense stuff going on! XD Anyway, review for me, pwetty pwease!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Alice, but I can wish.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

_ I've never stopped dreaming. _

Don't ruin Kankuro's happiness? What did she mean by that? She could keep him, for all I cared. I didn't want him anyway. In fact, I hated him. I _hoped_ she kept him.

I sighed and sat on the oh-so familiar bed, looking at the dress. All I could tell was that it was bubble gum pink and flared out at the waist, being tight up top. Just like all depicted princess dresses. I glared at the pink mess, wanting to wear my too-big shirt and baggy pants. I was almost sure they were Gaara's pajamas. I grumbled and slid into the dress, finding it was (again) the perfect size. I sighed, not really caring anymore.

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to leave. This chick was crazy. Not to mention I wanted to see if Hatter was alright. I rolled onto my side and glanced at the side table. I saw a small, ratty blue dress and a dime sized white shoe. I smiled at it, but also wondered why Tsunade had kept them. I wanted the other shoe...

My door opened and a young man walked in I recognized as Kiba. He had red triangles on his face and sharp teeth. He rushed over to me, putting a hand over my mouth. I started thrashing, shouting a string of hateful language.

"Shut up and follow me. If I am found, we're both dead. I am here to help." I pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"How are you here to help? Your damn dog is the one that brought my little sister down here!" I almost shouted.

"I am getting you out. It was Akamaru's job to bring the little one down here, but you can leave."

"I'm not leaving without my sister, you idiot. Why do you think I came down here, hm?" I glared, wanting to stab him.

"Fine. But, come with me. I have an idea." He said, grabbing my hand. He pulled me to my feet and broke into a run. A left here, a right there, down three flights of stairs, and we were standing at a large door.

"What's this?" I asked, touching the aged wood.

"The library. It has everything you need to know about Smotherland. Grab the black notebook." He said, picking the lock. I nodded as he pushed it open. I ran inside, searching for the notebook.

I found it on the very bottom shelf, in the far corner. It was black and worn. It had suspicious stains on it, but I really didn't want to know what it was. I shoved the book down my top, making sure it was perfectly hidden, and scurried out of the room.

"Got it?" Kiba asked. I nodded. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we were running again.

We were back at my room about four minutes later.

"This is where I leave you." Kiba said. "Read the notebook, take in it's knowledge. It will help us all." He shoved me into my room and I heard the door lock behind me.

"What's so important about this little book?" I asked myself, reaching down to retrieve it. It looked pretty old and all, but what would it know that could help me? I opened up to the first page. The writing was very messy, most likely written by a boy, but still legible.

**To the reader, **

** I have discovered the secrets of Smotherland. They not be fully accurate, but they are the best I have while I'm alive. **

** Cheshires are BAD! They have unique personalities, but that doesn't make them any better. They can seem nice, but turn violent in an instant. One of them almost ate me earlier this week. **

** The Queen of Leaves is worse. She tried adopting me as her daughter. When I refused and managed to get away, she recaptured me and treated me with violent glares and a hateful attitude. But, there is a way to stop her. Get rid of her top advisers, Kakashi and Gai. They are her power. Without them, you can kill her easily. She must be stopped. **

** The King of Sand is better. He may be cold and calculating, but that's only until you get on his good side which, fortunately, I have. I have noticed he relies fully on the sand he controls. He is very dangerous, yet he knows how to control it. He and the Mad Hatter have some sort of friendship going on. **

** Speaking of Hatter, he's a mystery. Earlier today, I caught him reading a book. As I walked in, he slammed the book shut and put it under his hat. He chuckled and said 'it's nothing.' Doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me. Not to mention he is always making strange mixtures and disregarding all questions I ask. He looks... Dark. He has some major issues to work out. I guess that's why they call him the 'mad' hatter. **

After that, it talks about Lee, Sai, the Tweedle's, and many of the other characters I had met on my journey. My eyes kept drawing me towards Hatter's paragraph. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought. _What if he's dead?

* * *

_

Dun dun DUUUUN! Is Hatter dead? Let's hope not, I'd probably lose about half (if not all) of my readers! Review, pleasseee!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alice. I am officially out of creative ways to say so... I am pitiful!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Well, after this I should think nothing of falling down stairs. _

I read the notebook deep into the night, storing it away under my pillow whenever one of Tsunade's guards popped in for a chat. I finished the notebook around three, when my eyes began to droop and my sight was going fuzzy. My puffy dress was getting annoying, so I slid out of it and tossed it on the floor. I placed my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

What felt like five minutes later, I woke to a cold hand on my face. I opened my eyes wide, but couldn't see a thing. Maybe it really had been five minutes later.

"You're more trouble than I am, and that's saying something." A male's voice said. I sat up, flailing my arms and almost shouting. I pushed the voice's hand away and gathered the sheets to my chest.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked the darkness.

"You don't recognize me?" He chuckled. "Shame. I was one of the first people you met here." My heart jumped to my throat when I realized who it was.

"N-Naruto?" I stammered.

"Bingo."

"Get the Hell away from me." I said, scooting away.

"Listen, about the whole... You know... I was pissed. I am really sorry. I'm not even straight." Naruto said. I felt the bed sag, like he sat down.

"Get out of my room." I whispered angrily.

"Aren't you wondering how I got in here with Tsunade's guards left and right?" Naruto pestered.

"No. I don't care." I spat. Naruto stood up.

"Suit yourself. I won't get you out. I won't bring you to Hatter." I clenched my jaw.

"You're lying!" I shouted, anger bubbling inside of me. Someone started unlocking the door and Naruto sighed.

"Screw it." He said. I felt around for the notebook under my pillow. It wasn't much, but I would beat him to death if I had to. He grabbed my wrist and I felt a sort of tugging.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"If you fight me, your arm is going to rip off. Hold still!" Naruto shouted back. I felt pain shoot through my arm, so I obeyed. I felt my legs leave the bed. I clutched at the sheets and the notebook, not sure what was going on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you out of here." Naruto said back. I could hear a hint of pain in his voice. I shut my mouth along with my eyes, waiting for my bare feet to touch something solid. There was a high pitched squeal and my feet felt grass. I opened my eyes and found myself in the same meadow I had met Hinata.

"Naruto, how did you...?" I stopped talking when I noticed Naruto was gone. "Naruto?" I called, self consciously wrapping my body in the pink sheet I had dragged along. Some time during our little trip, I had loosened my grasp on the notebook, so it was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit." I mumbled. "Naruto?" No answer. My left arm started to tingle, so I rubbed it, looking around. When I pulled my hand away, I noticed something red covering it. My arm was bleeding rapidly. That's when it started hurting. I grumbled and tore a piece of the sheet off. I tied this piece around my wound and continued on my way.

"Naruto?" I called again. I heard leaves cracking and turned around. Naruto was walking towards me from the forest, bleeding from his arm as well.

"What happened?" I asked, tearing a piece of the sheet off. I handed it to him, and he took it gingerly.

"When you struggled, you almost broke connection. We both would have lost our arms." He said bitterly.

"Sorry." He shrugged and shook his head, dabbing at his wound.

"Don't even worry about it." Naruto said, looking up sadly. "I've done worse." My eye twitched as he said this.

"Yeah, you have." He looked down. "But, something tells me you're sorry. Like I am now." I said, holding out my hand. He took my hand. I shook it, smiling and trying not to drop the sheet. I was wearing underwear and everything, but still.

"I'm Tenten." He smiled.

"Hi, Tenten. I'm Naruto."

"Hello, Naruto. Now, where were you bringing me?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Hatter!" He shouted. Naruto grabbed the edge of the sheet and started running in circles around me, wrapping me up.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"You'll be easier to carry." He said. I sighed, eventually giving up. After I was wrapped up in the sheet cocoon, Naruto picked me up bridal style and started running.

* * *

_**My cat just scared the Jesus out of me... My door started eerily creaking open... Really slowly... I was on the verge of screaming, then he walked in and looked at me, saying "MROW!" I about crapped myself... So you should review, it'll make me feel better. :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my child, and I really need to update sooner!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

_ Can you stand on your head? _

Naruto chatted with me the whole way, turning when needed and jumping over logs and bushes.

"So, where's Hatter?" I asked as Naruto looked around. I felt my back becoming wet, and didn't want to know what it was.

"Right here." A familiar voice said. My heart fluttered and I turned my head. Hatter was leaning against a nearby tree, his arms crossed and anger tainting his features. He walked over as Naruto put me down. I hobbled to Hatter and he gathered me in his arms. He flinched and pushed me back a little bit, glancing at his forearms. They were covered in blood. He looked up and gave a death glare to Naruto.

"Why is she bleeding?" Hatter asked, walking over to Naruto and shoving him into a tree. Naruto grunted.

"That's my blood, jerk." Naruto said, looking at his arm. Hatter's eyes followed his and he released the blonde. "But she is bleeding. She almost broke connection." Hatter nodded, shoving Naruto away and walking back towards me. He looked at the sheet questioningly.

"I'm a cocoon." I smiled. He smiled and shook his head.

"Want it off?" He asked.

"No!" I answered. "I mean, no. I think I'm good." Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"Why is the sheet there?" Hatter asked, crossing his arms and taking a step forward. I took a step back, smiling.

"No reason."

"Tenten," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Neji," I responded, mimicking him perfectly. His eyes widened sligthly and his mouth opened.

"Who told you my name?" He asked.

"You did." I smiled. He took another step forward, uncrossing his arms and knitting his eyebrows.

"I did not. Why would I?" He asked.

"You were on Dopium. Just like the sea monkeys!" I said, almost laughing.

"The sea monkeys were on Dopium, huh? It would seem more fitting if it were you on the Dopium, Tenten." He smirked.

"Don't make fun of me!" He smiled.

"Who told you my name?"

"You did!" I shouted. He rolled his milky lavender eyes.

"I'll discover the truth soon enough. But, why the sheet?" He asked, changing the subject again.

"Because Naruto came when I was sleeping." I responded. Hatter death glared at Naruto and looked back at me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to sleep in a dress... So I kinda took it off." I shrugged. Hatter opened his mouth to say something. "But, I'm still wearing underwear." My cheeks flush as he snorted.

"That's good to know." I stuck my tongue out at him as he shrugged off his jacket. "Go unwrap your arms and wear this." He placed it on my head, considering my arms were pinned to my sides.

"Fine." I said and waddled behind a nearby tree. I wiggled out of the sheet and slid the jacket on. It went to my knees, so I buttoned it up and discarded the sheet. I came out from behind the tree to see Hatter and Naruto talking, their words hushed and quick. Hatters back was to me, but Naruto looked at me and whispered something. Hatter turned around and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I better be off. See ya." He said and scurried away. I watched his retreating figure and then turned to Hatter. He was raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe you need pants." He said, chuckling. I looked down at my bare legs and shrugged.

"Shoes would be better." He nodded. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing my hand and turning around.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house."

"Why?"

"I have shoes for you." He said.

"Really?" He nodded. "How?" He took a left and led me down a familiar path. I could see his long table at the end.

"I found your little white ones." He replied.

"Wait, both of them?" I asked. I had lost one at his house, and one in Tsunade's castle.

"Uh huh." He said as we approached arguing.

"Darn it, Sai!" I heard Lee shout. "How can you be eating? Hatter and Tenten are missing! They could be dead!" There was smoke rising from the table again and I smelled burning wood.

"They're not dead, moron." Sai responded.

"Well, it's nice to see who would miss me if I died." Hatter said, fanning the smoke out of the way. "And what in God's name are you burning?"

"Hatter!" Lee shouted. The smoke started dying down and I saw the duo sitting rather close to each other. "And Tenten!" I smiled and waved.

"Where are the little white shoes?" Hatter asked.

* * *

_**Yeppers, so there's another one. Sorry about the late update... Again... :)**_


End file.
